The Hunt
by Onyx Angel Eyre
Summary: Onyx Lestrange is happy with his life, he's dating Lucius Malfoy and his pureblood family is happy with him but everything is about to change though when he discovers he has feelings for Sirius Black and his world starts to come crumbling down. SLASH
1. Stolen Moments in the Hallway

**This is a Marauders Era story centralizing on an OC I've created called Onyx Lestrange. In the beginning his is in a relationship with Lucius Malfoy but all that comes crashing to the ground and he finds himself starting to have feelings for someone he never thought he would, Sirius Black. Tell me what you think, I would love some feedback.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Lucius, stop that we could get caught!" Onyx whispered looking up and down the hallway as he felt his boyfriend's lips trail down his neck.

"I'm head boy, no one is going to say anything to me." Lucius almost growled, tightening his grip around Onyx's waist.

"But what if I get in trouble?" Onyx asked, his resolve fading as he felt hands sliding under his shirt.

"Don't worry, Xenophillius and I have an understanding." Lucius practically purred before he scraped his teeth across his boyfriends shoulder. Onyx couldn't help but let out a whimper as he was drawn tighter against Lucius's body, tilting his head to give him better access. Everything came to a stop however when they heard someone coming, with a squeak Onyx quickly ducking into a closet.

"Well hello Malfoy." came the voice of James Potter, Onyx sighing with relief and slumping down in the tiny space.

"Potter, why aren't you in your dormitory?" Lucius asked with disgust. He might be a pureblood but the Malfoys and Potters didn't seem to get along at all.

"I had business with Dumbledore, I am on my way to my room now." James replied very cooly.

"Then I suggest you get there now, you wouldn't like it if I had to shave a few points from your house would you?" Lucius replied, his voice just dripping with delight. Onyx listened closely as he heard footsteps trailing off, pressing his ear to the door now to check if the coast was clear. The door suddenly flew open, Onyx falling forward with a thud on the hard marble floor.

"Love you don't have to beg." Lucius grinned down at him.

"Oh please, like I can keep you off me." Onyx chuckled rolling his eyes, reaching up for help.

"Right you are." Lucius chuckled pulling the boy off the floor quickly, wrapping his arms around him.

"You need a cold shower and I need to get back to my room." Onyx laughed before leaning in for a kiss from his boyfriend.

"Meet me at our spot tomorrow after classes?" Lucius asked.

"Of course, till then." Onyx grinned back at his boyfriend as he started down the hallway. Chuckling to himself he couldn't believe how lucky he was the have such a sweet boyfriend, some thought Lucius was snide and rude but Onyx knew the true Lucius. Coming to a stop before the Ravenclaw knocker he peered back and fourth to make sure he wasn't seen before asking to come in.

"Where do lost things go?" asked the knocker.

"Into everything" he responded, stepping back as the door slowly swung open. Stepping inside he found the common room quiet and bare, sure everyone was asleep or studying. He rushed up the stairs and into his room, hoping to get some reading done before bed. His family had been very disappointed that he had been placed in Ravenclaw, hoping he would become a Slytherin like everyone else. The had calmed down when the perfect marks started coming in and he could return to being the family show piece that he had been before. He was also lucky in the way that his love life was working out, he had been promised to marry Bellatrix Black but she was so in love with someone else that she wouldn't mention that she didn't mind at all about him and Lucius, actually encouraging it. Lucius was of course promised to Narcissa Black, Bellatrix's sister but as long as Onyx and Lucius kept their "affair" as she put it, quiet didn't care either.

He was used to appearances, that's what the Malfoys, Blacks, and Lestranges do best while sitting upon their ivory towers. He went to family parties, dinners, and balls and while he was slightly tarnished by his Ravenclaw standing in that world he was still held pretty high. The only time he felt bad about that world was when he thought of how they all treated Sirius Black because he was a Gryffindor. Sirius was really sweet, they had been inseparable as kids and Onyx was always there to stand up for him when Bellatrix and Narcissa started their taunts but as time went on they slowly drifted apart. He missed hanging out with Sirius, though he would never admit it because of the backlash he would receive, not to mention the back of a hand from his parents. He put those thoughts out of his head though, deciding that he should turn in.

"Onyx Lestrange would you please tell me what an animagus is?" McGonagall asked him from the front of the classroom.

"An animagus has the ability to change into an animal, which is best suited to their character, at will." Onyx replied from his desk.

"Would you please come to the front of the class and give a demonstration?" she asked, all eyes on him as he walked to the front of the class. The whispers began as he readied himself, and in the blink there was a small red fox at the head of the class. Scurrying back to his seat and jumping up and returned to his human form, brushing the dust of his hands from the cold stone floor. He could feel the classes eyes on him as he sat with his back straight, looking ahead at the teacher.

"Very good Mr. Lestrange." Professor McGonagall nodded to him. He nodded back politely as she began to write on the board, outlining the assignment for the next class.

After copying the assignment down he let his mind drift off to what he had planned for after class. He lived for those times after class when he could let his hair down, when he could be himself. No one really liked him in his house, assuming that like the rest of his family he thought he was better than them. People hardly ever spoke to him, the moments they did where just to tease him but those times were few since they had realized what a sharp tongue he had, not to mention quick with his wand. It was with Lucius, Bellatrix, and Narcissa that he felt most relaxed, they knew what his life was like.

McGonagall ended class and he made his way back to his room, walking quietly through the halls to his room. Dropping off his books he quickly changed and made his way out of the castle towards the lake.

"Hello Lestrange." a voice cut through his thoughts, looking up to see none other than the Marauders staring him down. He couldn't help but chuckle at them, the big bad Marauders.

"Potter, Lupin, Black, Pettigrew." Onyx sneered.

"We heard that there's another animagus at the school, is that true?" James asked him.

"And what business is that of yours?" he smirked.

"We would like to invite you to join our club." Sirius answered with that smile that made many swoon.

"As tempting as that is I must decline." Onyx chuckled, continuing on his way.

Walking along the lake he untied his hair, letting the wind blow through it bringing a happy sigh from his lips. Up ahead on a group of rocks he heard the laughter of his friends, Bellatrix dancing around as Lucius and Narcissa sat talking.

"Onyx there you are, what kept you love?" Bellatrix asked in a sing song tone.

"Stupid bloody Marauders actually asked me to join them!" Onyx laughed sitting on the other side of Lucius.

"What a lot of fools, probably just jumping at the chance to get someone with a little substance in their club." Lucius laughed.

"The winter ball is coming up, shall we make an appearance?" Bellatrix asked, continuing her dance around them.

"Seems all rather childish to me, getting all dressed up to dance to boring music with people you don't like." Onyx chuckled, a nod from Narcissa.

"We have to go though, show them who is who after all." Lucius grinned, still looking out over the water.

"What color flower shall I bring you Bellatrix?" Onyx chuckled, jumping down and taking her into his arms and dipping her.

"Black of course!" she laughed, playfully shoving him away as she stood back up.

"One would almost think you two in love." Narcissa finally spoke, never one to pass up the chance to make a snide comment at Onyx.

"Oh please Narcissa, fair Bellatrix is much to good for me." Onyx smiled bowing dramatically, he knew how to pick his fights and now certainly wasn't the time. As he raised his head he gave Lucius a playful smile and a wink, Lucius's lips curling up into a grin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what do you think? I would love some feedback so drop me a line please.**


	2. A Dramatic Evening

**Here is the next chapter, I am quite pleased with it and I hope everyone is enjoying it too. I would love some feedback so please drop me some.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Onyx stood straightening his dress robes in the mirror, making sure he looked presentable before walking into the common room. Around him boys nervously pulled at the hems of their jackets and girls made sure that every hair was in place. Shaking his head with a chuckled he made his way to the waiting room outside the great hall. There he found Lucius, Narcissa, and Bellatrix quietly talking amongst themselves. With a smile Onyx walked over and took Bellatrix's hand, kissing the palm as he presented her with a black rose corsage.

"For you my dear lady." Onyx chuckled as Bellatrix broke into a large smile. She quickly slipped it on, holding her hand up to admire it with delight.

"It's perfect Onyx." she beamed.

"Shall we go in now?" Lucius asked motioning towards the doors. With a nod the boys linked arms with their dates and walked in, their heads held high from years of experience. All around them boys with sweaty palms held on to girls with butterfly infested stomachs, yet the four that walked into the room were completely fine. Finding a nearby table they sat down and surveyed the scene, the music was bad and everyone was too high strung to actually have fun.

"Yes, this certainly is a fun time." Onyx sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Well I'm enjoying myself." Narcissa smiled.

"You have lived a sheltered life haven't you dear?" Onyx chuckled, Bellatrix letting out a chuckle as Lucius turned to hide a grin.

"We attend parties like this all time, I would think you would be used to them." Narcissa replied cooly, her eyes narrowing.

"That's the point." Onyx answered.

"What do you suggest we do?" Narcissa asked annoyed.

"Why show them what real fun is of course" Onyx grinned standing and extending his hand to Bellatrix. She looked up at him with a smirk and took his hand, laughing as he spun her around and around. The two danced out onto the floor, their peers looking at them in shock as they continued to spin around. Onyx dipped his partner dramatically earning a cackle from the girl which continued long after the move.

After the song had ended the two walked back to their table to find Narcissa quietly fuming and Lucius looking off into space. Onyx couldn't help but smile inwardly at the pair, happy to get any reaction out of the girl. Graciously pulling out his dates chair he smiled at her giggle, she might be totally insane sometimes but he did enjoy spending time with Bellatrix. Taking his seat he began to survey the room again, feigning interest in his classmates when he suddenly felt a foot trailing up his leg under the long table cloth. His eyes darted over to his boyfriends, a devious smile on his lips.

"What do you think you are doing?" Onyx smirked playfully.

"Stirring things up." Lucius practically purred, a thing he did quite often when they were together.

"I do believe I need to powder my nose love, join me Narcissa?" Bellatrix asked her sister, whose look of annoyance was growing.

"Why not" she answered with a huff, standing and walking off with her sister.

"So I was thinking that tonight you and I could sneak down to the lake...alone." Lucius said, his voice dripping with innuendo.

"Sounds good to me." Onyx answered with a wink. Looking up from the table Onyx spotted the Marauders making their way towards them from across the dance floor. He couldn't help but roll his eyes look over at Lucius, tilting his head towards the advancing troupe.

"Malfoy, Lestrange why aren't you on the dance floor?" James asked with a smirk.

"How would you even begin to dance to music like this?" Lucius answered, turning his head away from the group.

"And you Onyx?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"I had my fun during a song but my date has retreated to the lavatory." Onyx replied with a smirk of his own.

"I'm sure you could find someone else willing to fill in." Pettigrew giggled, earning an elbow from Sirius.

"That's okay, I'm fine with my date thank you very much." Onyx chuckled turning his gaze to Lucius.

"Remember our invitation though, its always open." James sang as they turned to leave.

"I do believe they have their sights set on you Onyx, I wonder what the desperation is to invite you?" Lucius asked, turning to study the group walking away.

"I have no idea, they did mention my animagus status so maybe that's what it is." Onyx shrugged, not really caring either way.

"Well I do applaud your taste for declining." Lucius smirked.

"Why would I join them?" Onyx asked confused.

"Well you always did have a special affinity for Black." Lucius replied, his voice full of distaste.

"When we were children maybe, but people grow. Why, is that jealously that I am detecting Lucius?" Onyx asked with an bit of delight.

"Absurd, why would I be jealous someone like Sirius Black?" Lucius scoffed.

"Because you are afraid he has his eyes set on your property." Onyx answered, watching the fire flare in his boyfriend's eyes. That fire seemed to smolder as a wide smirk cut across the blonde's face, his eyes locked on the younger man.

"And what is going on here?" Narcissa asked as she and Bellatrix returned.

"Sirius and his little friends made an appearance to revisit their invitation to Onyx." Lucius replied, his eyes on anything but the people at the table.

"Oi, wonder what has them so desperate?" Bellatrix laughed.

"Onyx seems to think its because of his animagus status." Lucius continued on.

"I do think its time we made ourselves scarce, this party has lost its fun" Narcissa sighed looking around, hating any spotlight on her rival.

"To the lake then?" Bellatrix asked looking around.

"Why not." Onyx shrugged.

The four made their way outside, walking along the starlit waters to their special spot. Narcissa and Bellatrix began skipping rock and laughing as Lucius backed Onyx up against the rock, their lips crashing together. Onyx could put up with everything in the world for moments like this, when it all melted away and he felt his boyfriend's arms around him.

"Snogging as usual I see." Bellatrix laughed, throwing a rock at the couple.

"Oh shut up will you." Lucius shouted at the girl, his hands traveling down Onyx's back into his back pockets.

"We have company." Narcissa whispered, Lucius quickly backing away from Onyx.

"Well if it isn't the cream of the crop." James Potter chuckled, as he and the rest of the Marauders came walking up along the waters edge.

"Have you nothing better to do than bother us Potter?" Lucius growled.

"My friends and I were simply enjoying the night air, it was completely by accident that we stumbled upon you." James smirked, trying to feign innocence.

"Filthy lot!" Bellatrix yelled pulling out her wand. The four boys quickly produced theirs as Onyx sighed in annoyance.

"Why doesn't everyone just go about their ways, I am in no mood!" Onyx snapped.

"Only if we can talk with you...alone." Sirius shouted as he scowled at his cousin.

"What in bloody hell do you want with me?" Onyx sighed, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Come with us and find out." James answered his eyes locked on a very angry Lucius.

"Fine, if it will end all this." Onyx sighed walking over and pushing Bellatrix's wand down to her side. Looking back at Lucius he gave a wink, earning a small smile from the boy before he was led back towards the castle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed it, I would love some feedback of course.**


	3. Meeting at the Owlery

** I just want to say thanks to everyone that's reviewed. Here is the latest chapter, things are really starting to heat up. Remember I would love some feedback so drop me some.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay out with it Black!" Onyx sighed as they stood a short distance from the whomping willow tree. The branches of the ravenous tree were still, but Onyx knew that if he got too close he would be sent flying rather quickly.

"We've opened our ranks to you and would like to know why you have turned us down?" Sirius asked.

"I don't think it's any surprise that my family, hell your family doesn't think well of you and if I don't want to end up on the street! I would prefer to keep my distance." Onyx chuckled.

"How would your bloody family know that you and are Sirius are friends?" James asked annoyed.

"Narcissa Black, she would practically leap at the chance to kick in my teeth." Onyx explained, Sirius giving a shrug of agreement.

"I think Lucius would find a way to keep her quiet, I mean he wouldn't want his boyfriend in trouble." Remus added, Onyx's head shooting up to stare at the group with wide eyes.

"Oh please, you think we don't know what's going on between you two?" James laughed, Pettigrew joining in. Before James knew what was going on Onyx had produced his wand and had closed the distance between them quickly. He couldn't help but gulp as he felt Onyx's wand lodged against his throat, his eyes darting over to his friends for help.

"You listen to me Potter, I might be a nice guy generally but if you try to make things hard for me Dementors will be in awe of the pain I cause you." Onyx growled looking deep into James's eyes.

"That's not what we were saying, we were just saying that you shouldn't allow yourself to be controlled by them." Remus reasoned as Onyx slowly lowered his wand.

"Happy thoughts and all but it means nothing in my world, I barely scraped by when I was sorted to Ravenclaw. I'm not trying to be rude but if I started hanging out with you four it would be the final straw, I just can't do it." Onyx replied walking away, turning when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You can do way better than Lucius Malfoy." Sirius whispered looking deep into Onyx's eyes. "Meet me in the owlery at midnight" Sirius barely whispered in his ear before turning to leave. Onyx shook his head as he walked back to the lake, those last words running around in his head. Why in the bloody hell would Sirius want to see him alone? Looking up from his thoughts he found Lucius waiting for him with a big smile, Narcissa and Bellatrix throwing back shots of firewhiskey from a flask.

"We saw you give Potter what for, I don't think I've ever seen you move so quickly." Lucius grinned pulling him behind the rock, his hands finding their way to Onyx's back pockets.

He was sure that he shouldn't tell Lucius that James knew about the two of them, it would only anger Lucius and maybe end their relationship and that's not what Onyx wanted. Putting those thoughts out of his head he rested his head on Lucius's shoulder and softly kissed the soft flesh, grazing it with his teeth eliciting a soft moan from the blonde.

"Snogging again." Bellatrix laughed, nudging her sister's shoulder.

"You two need to learn to control yourselves!" Narcissa almost snapped, lobbing a rock hard across the lake.

"And I think you need a good shag!" Bellatrix laughed, falling back against the grass.

"Merlin she's drunk, we should get her back to the castle before anything happens." Narcissa sighed as she stood, brushing off her dress. The three began the process of dragging her giggling body back to the castle, not a first for the three of them.

After helping Lucius and Narcissa drag Bellatrix to their house Onyx quietly made his way back towards his house, stopping outside the door and pacing when he realized it was almost midnight. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do, did he really want to risk things just to meet Sirius Black? Bitting his lip he let out an annoyed groan as he morphed to his fox form and rushed through the castle and outside. In his fox form he made quick of the spiral staircase and into the cold room. He morphed back and dusted off his clothes, looking around the room for any sign of Sirius.

"I wasn't sure if you would come." Sirius said quietly walking out from the shadows.

"It was really spur of the moment, kind of decided on a whim. So now that I am here what is it that you want Sirius." Onyx asked confused and a little annoyed. That quickly changed when Sirius suddenly grabbed his waist and pulled him in for a kiss. He raised his hands to push Sirius away but his protests were quickly dissolved when he felt his bottom lip being sucked on. Everything came rushing back into his mind and he grabbed Sirius's shoulders and gave a hard shove, pushing the boy away.

"What in bloody hell did you do that for?" Onyx almost shouted as they pulled apart.

"Do you know how long I have been wanting to do that?" Sirius grinned, a sparkle in those brown eyes.

"That doesn't answer my question and you bloody know that Lucius and I are together!" Onyx growled beginning to pace the room.

"I didn't feel you fighting it." Sirius grinned.

"Yeah well you surprised me." Onyx reasoned, his eyes slits.

"I didn't realize that a common reaction of surprise was to shove your tongue down someone's throat." Sirius smirked, a blush rising to Onyx's cheeks.

"Oh shut up Black, oh bloody hell just shut up!" Onyx yelled slumping down onto on of the benches, not caring that it was covered in owl droppings.

"You can't seriously tell me that you have feelings for that blowhard you call a boyfriend?" Sirius said walking over to sit next to him.

"I love him, you might not understand it but it works. It's not the most perfect relationship but he makes me happy." Onyx replied, quickly shutting his mouth when he realized how much he was opening up to Sirius.

"I don't think you are happy at all, I think you are with Lucius because you have no other choice." Sirius reasoned with him, taking his hand.

"What the bloody hell do you know?" Onyx yelled standing up and walking towards the door.

"I know enough to know that you'll meet me here at midnight tomorrow." Sirius grinned.

With an scowl Onyx walked out the door and slammed it, kicking the wall hard enough to make him gasp in pain. He stomped back to the castle and into the common room, flinging himself across one of the couches.

Bloody Sirius Black thought he knew everything, walking around Hogwarts with that damn air of charm, who the hell did he think he was to act so damn sexy, Onyx fumed to himself! He sat up and smacked his forehead when he realized that he had just refereed to Sirius as sexy. Where in the hell did that come from, he asked himself as he stood and began pacing. What was really getting to him was that he knew that come midnight tomorrow he would be waiting in that tower for Sirius Black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what do you think?**


	4. The Mark

**Heres the latest chapter, hot off the presses folks. This chapter really starts to heat up and not in the way some of you people are thinking, tsk tsk mind out of the gutter. A lot happens in this chapter and really is the catalyst for everything set to come. Again I would love some feedback so drop me some, tell me what you think.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Onyx made his way to class, his head was still spinning from the night before, more than a little angry that the taste of Sirius's lips were still more than a passing thought...a LOT more. Taking his seat in a chair close to the front he opened his book and waited for Defense class to begin, his mind momentarily off Sirius Black as he immersed himself in the text. Today however he did something completely unlike himself, he totally ignored the teacher and began to think about what he should do.

He knew that if Lucius found out about what happened last night he would be incredibly angry, also knew that there was no way he was going to not go back tonight, all he could do was let out a sigh and let his head drop against the desk.

"Is something bothering you Mr. Lestrange?" Professor Sabine asked, Onyx shooting up in his seat.

"No Professor, I just have a headache." Onyx answered quickly.

"Perhaps you should return to your house?" she asked walking over, a look of concern written on her face. With a nod he happily left class, something he never thought he would do, and rushed to his room. Turning down a hallway he came face to face with Remus Lupin and James Potter however, wanting to scream.

"Lestrange what are you doing out of class?" James asked with a slight smirk.

"I have a headache and Professor Sabine sent be back to my house, and what are you two doing out of class?" Onyx shot back.

"Just taking a stroll, Sirius told us that you were beginning to sway on your opinion of joining us." Remus asked. Had it been anyone other than Remus, Onyx was sure he would have belted him sure of a hidden innuendo.

"I still don't understand why you are so adamant about me joining, I mean it can't just be the fact that I'm an animagus?" Onyx asked.

"There's more to it but that's not our business." Remus answered.

"I just love more smoke and mirrors." Onyx sighed walking past them, continuing on his way. Throwing his books onto his stand he laid across his bed, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep. The sound of an owl squawking forced him out of bed, finding Lucius's owl Hephaestus perched on his window sill. He smiled kindly at it as he stroked his head and took the note from his leg, Lucius's handwriting across it.

_Onyx,_

_I heard that you've retreated to your room from a headache, I do hope you are okay love. After class if you are feeling up to it meet me at the spot, I'll ask Bellatrix and Narcissa to make themselves scarce so we can have some alone time._

_Love,_

_Lucius_

He answered with a yes before sending the bird on it's way, sitting down at his desk to write his sister a letter. Laughing he realized that at this moment he would give anything for the hierarchy that was his family, and he never wished that before. He sent his love to his sister, telling her that he would write more before making his way to the owlery.

The hallways were basically empty, the rest of the students in class for the day. As he prepared himself to walk out into the cold air he was startled when Dumbledore tapped his shoulder.

"I would never expect to find you skipping class Mr. Lestrange." Dumbledore said in that soft fathering tone.

"Professor Sabine sent me back to my room with a headache so I took the time to write my sister, I was just running to owl her now." Onyx smiled shyly. He had always respected Dumbledore no matter what the rest of his family said, thinking of the man almost like a father even though he saw him so infrequently.

"Do send my well wishes to the rest of your family in your next letter then and I hope your headache dissipates." he smiled before turning to leave. Onyx gave a polite nod before walking outside, almost turning back to go back into the warm hall when the wind hit him. As he made his way he looked around him, enjoying the cold snow covered scenery. Everything looked so peaceful and quiet with the blanket of undisturbed snow, bringing a smile to his face. Once in the owlery he sent out his letter quickly, turning to spy Sirius Black leaning against the doorway.

"How odd that we keep meeting this way." Sirius chuckled earning an annoyed sigh from Onyx.

"More like you followed me here, you really are infuriating you know." Onyx grumbled glaring him down.

"So have you changed your mind about our invitation?" Sirius asked changing the subject.

"I...I don't know, why won't you just leave me alone?" Onyx almost pleaded.

"Why don't you answer the question?" Sirius shot back.

"Because I don't want to!" Onyx snapped.

"To me it sounds like you are afraid to, I guess I'll see you at midnight." Sirius said making his way down the stairs.

Making his way down the stairs he pulled his jacket around him tighter, making his way down to the lake and into the arms of Lucius. He rested his head on his shoulder as the boy wrapped his arms tightly around him. Onyx once found comfort in these arms, and more than a little pleasure but right now he wasn't even sure how he felt. He was pretty sure as of right now he was falling in love with Sirius, he used to be so sure that Lucius and he would be together forever but maybe that was a little childish of him.

"How is your headache love?" Lucius asked stroking his hair.

"It's a little better now that I'm in your arms." Onyx lied, kissing the boys neck.

"I am very glad I could be of service, though I am sure the girls are going crazy with curiosity as to why I asked them to stay behind." Lucius chuckled.

"You didn't tell them?" Onyx laughed, quite sure that at this moment Narcissa was cursing his name.

"No, with everything that has been happening I thought we could spend some time alone. I have something I need to talk to you about anyway." Lucius smiled leaning back.

"Anything, what is it love?" Onyx asked sitting beside him.

"My family is starting to pressure me to get the dark mark and I think I am going to go through with it." Lucius said looking out across the lake. At that moment it felt like all the wind had just rushed out of his lungs, like a punch in the gut as he looked at his boyfriend.

"Why?" Onyx almost shouted.

"Because I agree with Voldemort!" Lucius argued back.

"I can't believe you, our families might buy into all that but I thought you were different. He wants to kill people Lucius, not lock them away or out law magic for non-pure bloods but KILL THEM!" Onyx shot back.

"I was hoping you would get the mark as well." Lucius shouted at him.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Onyx screamed. That was enough for him, he felt like his brain was going to explode so without another word he turned and ran back to the castle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what do you think, it is a little bit of a cliffhanger?**


	5. This Means War

**Now begins another chapter, I really think this is becoming my FAVE story to work on...not that I don't love my other baby lol. This one has a LOT more drama...though with the last chapter update Unexpectedly sure has its fair share of drama brewing lol. ANYWAYS I would love some more reviews so please...drop me some.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Onyx laid on his bed, sure that any second his head was going to explode into a million pieces. Not only was he realizing that he had feelings for Sirius Black but now on top of it all his boyfriend had asked him to get the dark mark. How is it that everyone could come crumbling down so easily, a week ago he was happy and everything was so simple. Okay, so nothing was ever simple in his life but he was happy with his situation. Standing up he punched on of the posts on his bed, then quickly regretted it as he gasped in pain. He was quick with a wand yes, but he never raised his fist to anyone.

Realizing that it was 11 o'clock he decided to make his way to the owlery, grabbing his coat and quietly making his way down the stairs. Once outside his door he glanced around before changing into his fox form and took off towards the main door. The last thing he wanted to do right now was deal with Lucius and he knew that he would be patrolling the halls. Thankfully he made it out without any problem and was soon standing in the owlery.

"I thought you would be here." Sirius said walking in behind him, the rest of the Marauders in tow.

"I figured that since the rest of my life was coming crashing to the ground I might as well throw caution to the wind." Onyx chuckled bitterly.

"What do you mean, what's the matter?" Sirius asked confused.

"Lucius asked me to get the dark mark with him which resulted in me screaming at him and calling him crazy before rushing to the castle, I haven't seen him since." Onyx sighed, hanging his head in his hands as Sirius sat next to him.

"I had a feeling Malfoy would join Voldemort." James sneered.

"Well I didn't, I thought he was at least a little smarter than his family." Onyx snapped, James backing away a little from past experience.

"I'm sorry, so what are you going to do now?" Remus asked.

"I have no idea, Lucius is probably going to corner me and pressure me to join him and when I tell him no then...well then I am probably going to be kicked out of my home." Onyx sighed, tears beginning to run down his cheeks.

"You could come stay with me, I mean bloody hell if we let Sirius in the house." James chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks, I might take you up on that offer. The only problem is my little sister, she tends to side with me and I know that once I am on the run she is going to be in hell." Onyx said, standing up and now pacing.

"I don't care, you both are welcome in my home, in fact I'll owl my parents now!" James argued, rushing over and scribbling out something on a piece of paper. Once he tied it to the birds foot he sent it out, looking over at Onyx quite defiantly.

"Thank you James." Onyx smiled a little.

"I do believe that is the first time you've called me by my first name." James laughed.

"Thank you guys, I really misjudged you." Onyx said looking around.

"It's kind of their duty and all, I mean of course my friends are going to be nice to the boy I'm in love with." Sirius grinned taking Onyx's chin in his hands and turning him so they were eye to eye.

"Sirius I'm just getting out of things, really messed up things so...we are going to have to take things slow REALLY slow." Onyx replied, for once in his life deciding to actually go for something he wanted. When he and Lucius started dating it was because Lucius had made the first move, he might have liked him a lot but he was way to scared to.

"So does this mean that you'll become a Marauder now?" James asked with a wide smile.

"Yes, I'll become a Marauder now." Onyx chuckled.

"Good, lets head back before we are noticed." Remus said motioning towards the door. In agreement they started down the stairs, Onyx surprised when Sirius took his hand.

Onyx was so very happy to be done with class for the day, and since it was the weekend he could just relax and let his mind calm down. As he turned the corner he realized how vain that thought was when he came face to face with Lucius, Bellatrix, and Narcissa.

"There you are Onyx, I thought the four of us could talk." Lucius said calming as the girls came to stand on either side of him.

"We have nothing to talk about Lucius, the issue in question is something we differ on and I do believe that it is the catalyst for the end of things." Onyx answered coldly.

"I do believe you've been told off Lucius." Bellatrix sang with a laugh.

"I really do believe you should rethink things, I know your parents would be very upset." Lucius grinned, knowing that this was a large sore spot for Onyx.

"Well his parents aren't going to be happy with who his friends are now so just add that one to the list." Sirius grinned smugly walking up to them.

"I think you should keep your nose out of things." Narcissa snapped at him.

"And I think you should shut the bloody hell up you sad pathetic girl!" Onyx growled, shocked himself at how angry he sounded.

"I do believe old Onyx here as switched sides on us." Bellatrix said circling him.

"Not really, I just misjudged the likes of you but as it does cream does rise to the top so I'll be going now." Onyx replied walking through them towards Sirius, knocking Narcissa and Lucius in the shoulder as he did.

"I do believe that you have made a poor choice." Lucius called after him.

"And I just corrected it." he answered back as he and Sirius walked towards the Marauders.

"I don't think I have ever heard someone call out Lucius Malfoy that well." James laughed as they all watched the scowling Slytherins walk off.

"Come on, we are going into town." Remus smiled. Once they had dropped off their books they met outside the great hall, Sirius walking over and taking Onyx's had which shocked greatly.

"Don't you care what people might say?" Onyx whispered as he watched people around him, none seeming to really care.

"You worry to much, think of it this way: who else do you have to get angry at you?" Sirius questioned him.

"You're right." Onyx nodded, leaning over to place a kiss on Sirius's lips. Once they pulled apart he noticed Lucius standing a short distance from them slowly turning redder by the second. He noticed him reaching for his wand so he moved to grab him, quicker as always then Lucius.

"Avis Oppugno!" Lucius shouted but it wasn't fast enough as Onyx quickly countered, pushing Sirius behind him.

"Expelliarmus!" Onyx shouted, Lucius's wand flying out of his hand as he was knocked to the ground. "Don't mess with me Lucius, you are not even close to as fast as I am" he growled glaring at the boy on the ground. The rest of the room stared at the two in shock until McGonagall came rushing in.

"Lucius Malfoy, detention for attacking a fellow classmate." she scolded as she grabbed him by the shirt.

"What about Onyx, he attacked me!" Lucius snapped.

"Mr. Lestrange was simply defending himself and his friends, to my office this second." she continued, dragging him along the way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dontcha just love McGonagall she is just awesome, but do you know what would be awesomerrrrr REVIEWS lol...pwease?**


	6. Hogsmeade Awaits

**Here we have the next chapter, sorry it took me a little while to update but I've had a full day. Again I would LOVE soem reviews people so drop me some please.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I can not believe that you actually beat Lucius Malfoy!" Peter laughed at the five boys made their way through the streets of Hogsmeade.

"I'm not surprised, look how fast he got the draw on me." James chuckled, a blush creeping onto Onyx's cheeks.

"So I'm quick, now please lets just enjoy our visit." Onyx said changing the subject.

"Actually if you will excuse us gentlemen Onyx and I will meet you later." Sirius asked giving Onyx's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Don't get caught shagging at the shack." James laughed as the three walked away. Sirius gave Onyx a smile before leading him to Madam Puddifoot's. The two got a table and ordered a cup of tea, looking around at the couples seated around them. Sirius reached across the table and took Onyx's hand, rubbing the back of him hand with his thumb.

"I hope you don't mind the teasing, its just their way." Sirius said worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'm just not used to all the praise is all." Onyx smiled. He could tell Sirius was becoming a little nervous as their table was becoming the center of attention in the establishment. Made sense really, the heart-throb of Gryffindor holding hands with the quiet bitch of Ravenclaw.

"I believe that we will be the talk of Hogwarts tomorrow." Sirius chuckled a little.

"Is it bothering you? We could always go somewhere else." Onyx suggested, starting to push back his chair to stand.

"No, I suggested it after all." Sirius said shaking his head. The two sat back in their chairs as their tea arrived, sipping it quietly as they stared at the other.

"Bloody hell, I can't believe Lucius was right!" Bellatrix's screeching dulcet tone rang through the shop.

"You would have thought that someone with such upbringing would at least have the class to not associate with common trash like that." Narcissa added as the two girls got a table nearby. Onyx made absolutely no movement to argue or even acknowledge their presence, Sirius on the other had was throwing them a snide glare.

"How could you have been friends with two gits like that?" Sirius asked in an annoyed voice.

"You'd be surprised how nice they can be when you are blind of their obvious flaws, I mean look at them, any friendship must be vacuumed up to fill the void that is their lives." Onyx replied calmly, knowing this game all to well.

"You really have a sharp tongue you know that?" Sirius laughed hoping to change the subject. He was really falling for Onyx but didn't like how icy cold he seemed to get around the pair across the room from them.

"I'm sorry, old habits die hard." Onyx apologized dropping his head to look at the table.

"Hey, I was just saying I'm surprised by how snide you can be is all. I happen to think you are one of the sweetest guys I have met." Sirius said reaching over to lift Onyx's chin.

"Thank you, I happen to think the same about you." Onyx whispered bashfully, his eyes growing wide when he felt Sirius's lips brush his. He heard the faint gasp of Narcissa as he closed his eyes and welcomed Sirius's tongue sliding into his mouth.

"There much better." Sirius said as the pulled apart, noting the smile that had returned to Onyx's face.

"You are quite the impulsive man, I don't think I would ever have had the courage to do something like that." Onyx chuckled.

"I kissed the man I'm dating, that's all. The world isn't going to end because of a kiss and, more importantly, if you both want it then grab it." Sirius argued. Quickly standing, Sirius paid the bill and then pulled Onyx out of the shop towards Honeydukes.

"Sirius, you don't need to buy me a box of chocolates to date me." Onyx laughed as they walked in the door.

"I know that, but this is always where you can find Remus." Sirius said pointing to Lupin standing in front of the chocolates.

"There you two are, have a nice snogging?" Remus asked at the appearance of his friends.

"We went to Puddifoot's, can you tell James and Peter that we will see you back at school?" Sirius asked his friend.

"Where are you two off to?" Remus asked with the rise of an eyebrow.

"To the shack of course." Sirius grinned as Remus rolled his eyes. With that as an affirmative Sirius drug Onyx back out of the shop and down the street out of the town. Onyx looked at him confused before he changed to his dog form and took off toward the shack, Onyx sighing before following in his fox form. Once inside the two returned to their previous forms and Onyx was pinned against the door they just closed, Sirius's lips pressed against his, along with his lithe body.

"Very impulsive!" Onyx panted as they slowly parted, Sirius still inched from his face.

"I happen to think you like it." Sirius grinned defiantly.

"I never said I didn't." Onyx grinned taking the other boy off guard and spinning them around. His hands worked up the inside of Sirius's shirt, caressing the muscles as he began to lightly nip and suck on the boy's throat. Their games were cut short when they heard someone outside talking, pulling apart to peer through the window. Outside beyond the fence the saw Severus Snape and Lily Evans talking.

"What do you think they are doing?" Onyx whispered.

"Snivellus is trying to put the moves on the poor girl." Sirius answered with more than a little disdain to his voice.

"I never really minded Severus, rather pale and greasy, but not someone that I really gave a second thought." Onyx shrugged.

"He's James's competition, he is rather quite in love with Lily." Sirius added still looking out the window.

"Lily is a pretty girl, but I rather like my current situation." Onyx said beginning to kiss the back of Sirius's neck as he continued his watch. Sirius let out a groan before turning around and kissing his attacker hard.

"Follow me." Sirius said before dashing down the hall and into a passage. Onyx watched confused as they got to an exit, walking through to find them standing outside the whomping willow.

"How did you find out about this?" Onyx asked confused.

"That's a long story for Remus to tell you, come on lets get back to the castle." Sirius smiled taking his hand.

Onyx stretched out on his bed and yawned, quite tired from his long day. He peered out his window at the night sky full of stars and waxing moon, feeling rather happy. Sirius really made him feel happy, totally and completely comfortable and happy. He was enjoying their time together greatly, he didn't have to worry about appearances when he was with Siris and he truly loved it.

He couldn't help but wonder what was in store for him, what would happen when the last shoe was to drop. He was completely sure that his parents would tell him not to return home, to find somewhere else to live and he was beginning to be okay with that. James had told him that he was welcome in his home and that also meant a summer spent with Sirius Black, which he liked even more. The sound of a hooting owl shook him from his thoughts, seeing Lucius's owl in his window sill. Once he got the letter he returned to bed, sending the owl off and opening it.

_Onyx,_

_I am quite sure you are confused by my letter but I must plead with you to change your mind. I might have been rash in my acceptance of the dark mark, for if it meant that you weren't by my side then this is truly not the path for me. I ask you to please return to me, your one true love._

_Love Always,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Just when he thought things could finally settle and he could regain some calm in his life this happened. He wanted to scream and tear up the letter, throw it into the fire but there was another part of him that didn't want to...and he wanted to kick that part REALLY hard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YAY CLIFFHANGER!!! I love me some cliffhangers, I really really do lol. I would love some reviews people so pwease pwease drop me some...pwease?**


	7. The Letter

**YAY I gots me self a beta, Miss Lillith Nocturne hint hint go read her stories.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Onyx sat on his bed running his fingers over the written words on the paper, not totally sure if he should believe them or not. He might be dating Sirius but he knew that his feeling for Lucius were still lingering. What was he going to do, he wondered, because it would be so simple just to run back into Lucius's arms. He would love to have things the way they were before, knowing that he could go home to his parents and he could be in that world again. As much as he despised it, hated keeping up constant appearances it was all he knew and he wondered if he could make it in a world beyond that.

Was it too easy though, was this all some scheme that Lucius and the girls had come up with? He could easily see the three of them conspiring on how they were going to make their new enemy suffer. There was also no denying his developing feelings for Sirius. When he was with Sirius he felt happier than he had been in a long while, Sirius made him laugh and he didn't want to hide their relationship like he had to with Lucius. He knew he would have to think things through very carefully because this was all beginning to smell of Narcissa Black and if she had a hand in it only bad things would come of it. It was no news that she would love to crush Onyx under her boot, but he wondered if she was maybe even acting alone.

Suddenly he came up with a brilliant idea. He rushed down the stairs of his house and out the door. Running down the hallway he brushed by multiple students, bumping into a few and earning more than a few foul words directed at him. Out the castle and down the path and he was soon coming up to a tree where Lily Evans and Severus Snape sat talking.

"Severus can I have a moment of your time?" Onyx asked slightly out of breath.

"What is it Lestrange?" He asked rather annoyed.

"I'm sure that being a Slytherin you know that Lucius Malfoy and I aren't getting along but I want to know if you have heard him scheming?" Onyx asked, almost pleading.

"What do you mean scheming?" Lily asked intrigued.

"Swear that this goes no further than the two of you?" Onyx asked, not really caring if his relationship with Lucius came out. Hell, the news of he and Sirius was already spreading fast.

"Lucius and I were romantically involved until recently and then last night he sent me a letter saying it was all a mistake and that he wanted me back. The problem with this is that we had a huge fight in the hallway and Bellatrix and Narcissa have made me their personal target, so I want to know if this is some sort of plan to humiliate me?" Onyx asked, his mind still racing with everything he rambled on much longer than he intended.

"I really don't know, Lucius and those bloody annoying girls stick close to one and other and don't let many privy to their activity." Severus shrugged.

"Could you please find out, maybe do a little eavesdropping?" Onyx asked hopefully.

"And how will it help me?" Severus asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'll get the Marauders to lay off you for a while." Onyx replied, hoping that he could actually do it.

"Deal." Lily stated for him. With a nod Onyx took off back towards the castle, spotting Sirius and the rest standing near the willow. He wasn't sure what he was going to tell the four, knowing that if he kept anything secret it could ruin his relationship with Sirius.

As much as he wanted it to be true it was quickly becoming clear to him that this was all a scheme, that Lucius simply wanted to play with him. Lucius would never go against his family, he was far to happy in their praise and he would happily be the first in line to get the dark mark if that's truly what his parents wanted. That was enough for him, he was now sure that he was going to lay it all out for Sirius.

"What were you doing talking to Snivellus?" Sirius asked as he walked towards them.

"I got this last night, I promised that you guys would lay off him for a while if he could do a little snooping for me." Onyx sighed handing the letter to Sirius.

"Do you actually believe this?" Sirius asked angrily, crumpling the paper and throwing it to the willow.

"More and more no, I would be lying if I didn't say it was tempting. As much as I am falling for you Sirius my feelings for Lucius aren't totally gone...yet. Either way I won't go back to him, but I need to know if this is real or if this is part of some big plan to get back at me, and if the later is the case then I need to prepare for the result." Onyx said looking at Sirius hopefully.

"So what you are saying is that you still want me?" Sirius asked a little confused.

"Yes I still want you." Onyx sighed, happy that Sirius wasn't offended.

"You'll have to excuse Padfoot, he's a little thick in the head." James chuckled.

"Sod off." Sirius replied punching his friend in the arm.

"By the way, did Lily mention me?" James asked hopefully.

"You really are loony for her aren't you?" Onyx chuckled.

"You have no idea." Sirius said walking over and wrapping his arms around Onyx, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"So what are you going to do about Lucius?" Remus asked.

"I have no idea, any suggestions?" Onyx asked.

"Revenge?" Peter suggested.

"That would entail making him think I want back with him and I won't do that." Onyx said shaking his head.

"Then come on, we are going to tell him face to face." Sirius said before placing a soft kiss on the side of Onyx's neck. Onyx nodded in agreement and led them back down towards the lake and along the shore to the rock he used to come to with Lucius and the girls. There up ahead he spotted them, sitting there talking.

"Look what the cat drug in." Bellatrix laughed dancing along the shore, kicking at the water.

"Come crawling back?" Narcissa growled.

"I think not, I came to tell Lucius that I didn't buy his letter." Onyx stated cooly. Lucius's mouth curled into a snide grin as his eyes narrowed.

"I have to say I'm surprised. Who would think you would choose someone like Sirius?" Lucius said, his voice dripping with anger.

"I'm not going to play into your hand here, Lucius; as far as I am concerned you don't exist to me." Onyx stated calmly, inside however he felt as though all the air in the world had suddenly been sucked up.

"I don't exist to you? How dare you write me off like that!" Lucius shouted pulling his wand. "Impedimenta!" he shouted, Onyx flying backwards and into the water. The four Marauder's quickly came to his defense, pulling their wands before they heard Onyx shout.

"Don't! This is between us and that is how it will stay." Onyx shouted, standing dripping wet from the lake. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted, Lucius's wand flying behind the boulder as he hit the ground. Narcissa raised her wand to retaliate but Sirius make quick of that problem, shouting the same spell at her. Bellatrix, however, made no movement to help her friends, simply standing and watching the excitement.

"Don't even think about it!" James shouted as he kicked Narcissa's wand away before she could grab it.

"Lucius Malfoy, you had me fooled for YEARS! You actually had me believing that you were some innocent lamb, bending to the will of your family, that you were like me. You have shown your true colors and there is NO way that I will EVER return to you!" Onyx said quickly advancing, his wand at the ready.

"You'll come crawling back I'm sure." Lucius growled defiantly.

"Never, I am with a man that is truly kind and that I am falling in love with." Onyx growled back before turning towards his friends, his new true friends.

"You realize this isn't over, don't you?" Narcissa said from the ground where she still knelt as the Marauders walked away. They ignored her however, Sirius's arm snaking around his boyfriend's waist. He looked over, worried, when he noticed him quivering, wondering if it was out of fear or anger. The moment they were out of sight Onyx threw himself into Sirius's arms and began to sob.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you people think? I was a little iffy on this chapter, so I would love some reviews.**


	8. Night in the Shack

**Here we have the latest update, just a warning its not as long as previous posts but I am still rather happy with it. Again people I WOULD LOVE SOME REVIEWS hint hint lol.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Onyx sat against the wall inside the shrieking shack reading a book while the other four Marauders talked about how they were going to help James win Lily's heart. Onyx smiled to himself as he listened to how completely head over heels the boy was for the redhead, how she was the perfect girl in his eyes. Ever so often he would catch Sirius's eyes and smile, the boy's grin getting bigger by the moment.

"Will you two stop flirting and help me!" James whined, laying across the dusty floor.

"You could try being nice to Severus, they are friends after all and it just might make you appear human to her." Onyx smirked, turning the page in his book.

"He's so...oily and pale though." James shuddered.

"True but how are you going to have her fall in love with you if all you do is make fun of her friends?" Onyx asked, James sighed and folding his arms across his chest.

"He does have a point Padfoot." Remus agreed, he was the most sensible of the four after all.

"You have no idea how hard this is going to be." James grumbled.

"I'm not saying that he should be your best friend, just that maybe you shouldn't cover him in boils on a daily basis." Onyx pointed out as Sirius walked over and sat between his legs, leaning back against his boyfriend's frame.

"I guess we could just avoid him." Peter agreed.

"On to another subject, has Lucius and his goons given you any trouble?" Remus asked. He really was turning into a bit of a big brother to Onyx, asking him how he was and if Sirius was treating him alright. Onyx couldn't help but laugh when Remus had told him that he would knock some sense into Sirius if he ever got out of line. Onyx began to quietly run his fingers through Sirius's hair as he listened to James groan about all the pranks that he was going to miss out on, but if it was for Lily Evan it seemed James Potter would stop at nothing to win her.

"You've taken your potion tonight correct Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, thank you all again for staying with me." Remus said blushing a little.

"What potion?" Onyx asked, putting down his book.

"When I was little I was attacked by a werewolf, as long as I take my wolfsbane I'm myself when I change though. Dumbledore arranged it so that whenever I change I come here and spend the night and allowed the rest of the Marauders, and now you to come stay with me." Remus said looking intently at the floor out of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Remus, thank you for trusting me enough to tell me though." Onyx smiled kindly at his friend. Noting that they still must have a while before the change, the sun just now beginning to set.

"That's why we became animaguses as well, makes it easier to slip in here." Peter added, Onyx surprised that it was more than a few words in agreement to one of the other three.

"Speaking of which we need to come up with a nickname for you." James smiled broadly.

"Careful, remember I am quicker than you." Onyx replied raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe Ears?" Peter asked looking around for approval.

"He's a fox not a rabbit." Sirius scolded jokingly.

"How about Pomtail?" Remus asked perking up.

"Pomtail?" Onyx asked confused.

"Foxes tales are bushy like poms." Remus explained with a smile.

"I like it!" James agreed.

"I guess." Onyx shrugged. The settled back into their calm, Sirius laying back against Onyx's shoulder and falling asleep as the other three began playing a game of cards. Onyx was quite happy with the situation, chuckling slightly when he heard a slight snore escape his lover's lips. The other three in the room turned suddenly, staring at Sirius with wide eyes.

"Is he asleep?" James asked with a whisper, crawling over towards the pair.

"Yes, don't even think of playing a trick on him James!" Onyx scolded, glaring at the boy as he got closer.

"I would never." James said acting innocent.

"Good, then just take your self right back to your card game." Onyx chuckled pointing across the room.

"You just can't let a guy have fun, first Snivellus and now Sirius!" James huffed going back to his game.

"Thank you love." Sirius said groggily, kissing the side of Onyx's neck. Onyx only smiled, kissing his boyfriend's lips before wrapping his arms around him. That is how the fell asleep, wrapped in each other for the rest of the night. James had thought of pulling prank on them but Remus had advised him against it, reminding him that Onyx could easily best him. The night went by rather calmly, Remus going through his change and James and Peter keeping him company. Come morning all five boys were laid out asleep in various places around the room, luckily for them there was no classes or need for them to wake up early.

Sirius was the first awake, craning his neck to look at his sleeping boyfriend, his head resting against the wall. Sirius took the time to take in Onyx's long wavy black hair and full red lips, two of Sirius's favorite attributes. He loved to run his fingers through that hair and taste those lips, deciding against it at this moment and just let Onyx sleep. Sirius had been in love with this boy since they were kids, he thought to himself. He could remember his cousin's teasing him terribly, running around pulling his hair and pushing him. That would all stop when Onyx showed up, he would valiantly stand up to the girls and protect him. That was at least how he remember it, it might have just been a 9 year old chasing away mean girls with a stick but in his eyes Onyx was very much his knight in shining armor.

"Good morning, how long have you been awake?" Onyx asked yawning before pressing his face into Sirius's back.

"Not long." Sirius smiled snuggling back into him.

"Any idea what time it is?" his boyfriend asked.

"Probably sometime around 11." Sirius answered looking out the window. The other three in the room were still deep in slumber, Remus probably dreaming of chocolate, James most definitely dreaming of Lily Evans, and Peter was dreaming...well there was just no telling.

"You think people might be looking for us?" Onyx asked, still snuggling deeply into Sirius.

"No, Dumbledore always makes sure it's known we are okay." Sirius answered.

"Good cause I am so comfortable I think I might go back to sleep." Onyx chuckled. Sirius only nodded in agreement before leaning back into Onyx's arms, contented in the thought of more sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you liked it, I fleshed the Marauders out a little more. I hope you liked it, again, lol so please review people REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW lol.**


	9. Hallway Standoff

**Here we have the latest update, I decided to finish it tonight cause I know this weekend I am going to be putting in the hours working on Unexpectedly. I have had some great reviews and I would like to thank those that reviewed me and encourage more...pwease? lol.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Onyx made his way to Divinations, Sirius on one side of him and Remus on the other. Walking into the class most of the students watched the trio, some of the girls whispering and giggling. Finding a table off to the side they sat down and waited for the teacher to arrive.

"Don't pay them any attention, they would jump at any juicy bit of gossip they could get their hands on." Sirius said patting Onyx's arms.

"Did you have to be so damn charming Sirius Black, I think every girl in this school is plotting my demise." Onyx whispered through clenched teeth, Remus letting out a chuckle.

"I can't help it love, I am always going to be dashing and charming." Sirius said puffing up in his chair a little.

"I'd cool it if I were you Padfoot, unless you want to further annoy your boyfriend." Remus warned, noticing the tips of Onyx's ears turning red.

"I'm sorry..." Sirius tried to get out before Onyx stood suddenly and left the room, telling the teacher he needed air. Sirius sat there dumbfounded for a minute before chasing after his love, giving the teacher the excuse of help for his friend.

Onyx took off down the hallway in full speed, turning a corner and running into James and Peter and Sirius running up behind him. All he could do is stand there annoyed, snapping around to glare at his boyfriend.

"What is the matter love?" Sirius said walking up to him cautiously.

"I am constantly whispered about, I mean before it was just people calling be a bitch but now its that I'm a slut because I am with the guy everyone seems to want to be with." Onyx huffed, sitting on a nearby bench.

"Well don't snap at him because you can't handle the pressure." Peter argued, even James grimaced as he watched Onyx shoot up off the bench. It was like he was flying across the hall on a broom he moved so fast.

"Listen to me Pettigrew, do not cross me." Onyx growled, pulling his wand.

"I never bloody liked you to begin with, the only reason I agreed to let you in was because Sirius wanted you so badly." Peter snapped back, Sirius's eyes narrowing from across the hall.

"I don't bloody care about your opinion of me Pettigrew, what I do care about it you getting the hell out of my way." Onyx yelled, pushing past him and rushing away.

"You bloody git, what where you thinking!" Sirius running over and pushing his friend against the wall.

"I just thought we should go back to how it used to be." Peter quivered. Tossing him aside Sirius took after Onyx, hoping to find him, relying on his nose. He knew he had stormed outside but he was having trouble after that, deciding the lake would be a good place to check. Down to the shore and along the bank he found his love sitting on some rocks, skipping stones and looking out across the water.

"Is it true that you forced your friends to like me?" Onyx asked still looking out.

"No, Remus and James had no problem with you." Sirius replied truthfully.

"Then it was that foul little troll Peter, I take it he voted against me joining?" Onyx asked still not daring to look at the other boy as he crept closer.

"Peter doesn't really like anyone else, I think he thought you as competition." Sirius shrugged sitting beside him.

"Competition for what, did he think I was going to steal his tiara?" Onyx chuckled.

"We've always been four and I bet he was thinking it would stay that way." Sirius replied, beginning to toss rocks as well.

"You would think I would deal with some petty backstabbing better than this." Onyx sighed, laying back against the rocks.

"With a bride-to-be like Bellatrix I would think you would be bloody well used to it." Sirius laughed.

"As long as I didn't get in her way of her crush she basically ignored me." Onyx answered back. It became silent for a minute, Onyx could feel the tension mounting and knew where it was leading.

"What are you going to do about Bellatrix and your family?" Sirius asked quietly, looking over at him. The entire school whispering about him was nothing compared to the scrutiny he felt at the moment.

"I don't think I am really going to have to do much, Lucius will tell them how I have taken up with you and they will marry Bellatrix off to someone else and kick me to the curb." Onyx answered, shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing.

"Seems the two of us are strays." Sirius said nudging Onyx's shoulder.

"Seems like it." Onyx said looking over at the boy next to him, biting his bottom lip as he began to get lost in those deep brown eyes. He closed his eyes as he felt Sirius lift his hand to his face, gently caressing it before he felt those soft hot lips against his.

"Poor Onyx, making out with strays." Bellatrix laughed as she, Lucius, and Narcissa came up on them. Sirius didn't have to open his eyes to know that his boyfriend was now seething with anger, that had been the final straw.

"Stupify!" he shouted as he popped up, pointing his wand at Bellatrix. She went rigid before falling back onto the grass, Narcissa getting a rather nasty smirk on her face.

"You both need to take her and get out of here, I am in no mood to deal with your childish attempts at revenge." Onyx snarled, glaring at his former friends. He felt Sirius's hand on his back encouraging him and giving him comfort all in one.

"Come Narcissa, seems the cat has claws today." Lucius smirked as they pulled their friend away.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"I'll be fine, so how are we going to deal with Peter?" Onyx asked, turning to face him.

"Let me deal with that." Sirius smiled warmly.

"I would rather we do it together, so it doesn't seem like you are just sticking up for your boyfriend." Onyx said reaching over and taking his hand.

"So we are still together, meaning you are willing to put up with all the extra attention?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"As long as no one tries to kill me." Onyx said leaning in to gently kiss his boyfriend's cheek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There is the next chapter, what do you think? I know LOTS more drama, but every relationship needs a little drama. Sadly no cliffhanger this time...sigh lol and maybe if you give me some reviews I'll keep it that way...or not lol.**


	10. Tantrums and Wormtails

**I know this is a decidedly short chapter but I really wanted to get it out. I have had an INTERESTING day that I am soooo glad is over lol. I want to thank all my readers and reviewers, especially LillithNocturne and Third Person Omnisent...my own little cheerleaders. I dedicate this chapter to you...because I'm slightly sleep derived and it seems like a really good idea lol. EVERYONE should check out these two girls stories because...well they are awesome and I say so and that should be enough lol.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Onyx sat on his bed rereading the letter from his family over and over again, there plain as day was what he had been dreading. His mother wrote to him stating very simply that he would receive the dark mark or make it on his own. He knew the answer to that question, there was no way that he would take part in what Voldemort wanted but that didn't make this moment any less painful. He crumpled the letter up and tossed it to the floor, kicking it away and dried his eyes as he exited his room on his march out of Ravenclaw.

Being the weekend he didn't have to deal with homework, but he had another escape in mind...crushing Peter Pettigrew. He knew that he could find the boys in the shack today, they were planning James's attack on Lily Evans. As annoyed as he was he couldn't hold in the chuckle that escaped his lips when it came to how determined James Potter was in his love for Lily. Severus had been completely confused lately with how nice the Marauders were to him, slowly becoming more tense as they days went on as he prepared for an epic prank he was sure was in the works.

Walking into what Onyx was sure had once been the shacks music room he made a path to Sirius and gently kissed him, resting his head against the boys shoulder. Peter looked at him nervously, starting to break out in a sweat from either Sirius's impending attack or Onyx's swift revenge, he wasn't quite sure yet.

"I have been as nice as possible to Snivellus, which I might add has been incredibly gruesome, and I haven't noticed any change in Lily." James sighed as he sat on a dilapidated piano bench.

"There's been a change." Onyx spoke up with a smile.

"I haven't noticed one." James said confused.

"Pay more attention, she's been watching you a lot more lately. That, and if it's any conciliation, Severus has been about ready to explode as he waited for a huge prank that is never going to come." Onyx chuckled, Remus agreeing with the latter part.

"He has seemed rather jumpy lately hasn't he." Remus smirked.

"She's not accepted James invitations yet though." Peter argued.

"If you really think you are going to change a girl's mind that quickly then I think you are going to remain a virgin forever." Onyx chuckled, the boys joining in. Though really, Onyx couldn't imagine Peter as anything other than a life long virgin because he simply couldn't imagine any girl interested in touching Peter's 'wormtail'.

"Bugger off you bloody git." Peter snapped, Sirius growing tense against his boyfriend.

"I think you need to learn when to keep your mouth shut, we aren't leaving today till this is all bloody worked out!" Sirius shouted, walking over and slamming the door shut.

"What is your problem?" Onyx demanded, walking towards Peter.

"I just don't like you!" Peter snapped back, glaring at his foe.

"Well you aren't exactly at the top of my list either." Onyx agreed.

"We never should have asked you to join, Sirius just had to have you join though." Peter huffed, turning to face the wall.

"Bloody hell, I liked him and I wanted him to join what's the matter with that?" Sirius demanded.

"Because we don't need him!" Peter said turning suddenly.

"You aren't the only one in this group Peter, James and Remus were fine with Onyx joining." Sirius argued.

"I plan on inviting Lily if we ever start dating." James shrugged in agreement. Onyx couldn't help but notice the change in Peter when James said that, it all becoming very clear suddenly.

"That's it isn't it, you think they are all going to leave you behind?" Onyx asked, a smile creeping onto his lips.

"Peter we are always going to be together, nothing is going to change that." Remus said comfortingly.

"But you three have all these girls lining up to be with you and I'm always the one left out." Peter sighed.

"So what, that doesn't change our friendship." James argued.

"Yes it does, you three are going to leave me behind. You are going to start going out all the time, and then you'll start dating in a group and since I'm alone I'll be left out." Peter yelled, storming out. The four left in the room stood their shocked, trying to figure it all out.

"What are we going to do?" Remus asked quietly.

"I have no idea." James sighed sitting down.

"Maybe we could set him up with someone?" Sirius asked looking around.

"He's right though, he's not exactly on any girls lists." Onyx shrugged.

"There has to be SOMEONE in this bloody school that fancies him." James sighed.

"I guess its time to roll up our sleeves and find someone." Remus sighed.

"Okay, James you take Gryffindor, I'll take Slytherin, Onyx take Ravenclaw, and Sirius you check Hufflepuff." Remus said, laying out the plan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SO there was the latest chapter, as I said it is smaller than my regular updates but...shut up lol. I kind of left on a cliffhanger but kind of not so yeah...i'll call it my little clifflet. I would LOVE some reviews on this people, and again check out my two little cheerleader's stories. My character Onyx makes a cameo in Auror and a Werewolf and from what I hear will be playing a larger part in future chapters.**


	11. Prospectful Pupils

**I have had an interesting week so please excuse the shortness of this chapter, BUT there was a MAJOR development in it that I hope you all like. Again I would LOVE some reviews so don't think twice of dropping me some. I would like to thank all that have taken the time out to review me, keep it up girls you know who you are.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Onyx laid panting on the floor of the shack, Sirius on top of him looking down into his eyes. Sweat ran down his body, almost tracing the tight muscles of Sirius's body. Leaning forward he pulled his boyfriend into a deep kiss, nipping at his bottom lip, a groan escaping into the air.

"My god!" Sirius sighed laying down on top of him, pulling a blanket up around the pair.

"Do you think we should have been searching today?" Onyx chuckled.

"We'll do it tomorrow, it was your fault after all." Sirius grinned.

"How is that, all I did was kiss you." Onyx laughed.

"That's all it took to get me started." Sirius said wagging his eyebrows.

"You are incorrigible." Onyx smiled.

"Oh my god!" Remus shouted as he walked in.

"Bloody hell Remus, ever hear of knocking!" Onyx said trying to get dressed as quickly as possible. Sirius just remained under the blanket chuckling to himself as he watched his boyfriend try to pull on his pants.

"Well I didn't think the two of you would have gotten freaky in a public place!" Remus said facing the wall and covering his eyes.

"Yeah well where did you want us to do it, in the great hall on the Gryffindor table?" Onyx said glaring at the boy, finally pulling his shirt on.

"So have you found any candidates?" Remus said turning around, still a little flush.

"We got sidetracked, needless to say." Sirius smirked, losing his smile when he noticed the look his boyfriend was giving him.

"Well my search has been rather fruitless." Remus sighed sitting down across from them.

"Any idea on what we can do?" Onyx asked sitting behind Sirius, pulling him back against him.

"I have no idea, maybe he's just not meant to have a girlfriend." Remus shrugged.

"I thought I would find you here." Remus said walking up behind Onyx as he stood in the middle of the Shrieking Shack.

"I still can't believe they are gone sometimes you know?" Onyx said quietly, walking over to run his fingers across the dilapidated piano.

"You half expect to turn a hallway and see James walking down it don't you?" Remus smirked.

"How could they believe Sirius could do that, Sirius would give up his life for James!" Onyx demanded slamming his hand down on the keys.

"Come on, the banquet is starting soon and Dumbledore would like us there so he can introduce us." Remus said taking his friends arms and leading him out of the shack. Slowly they walked up to the castle together, passing Draco Malfoy, Onyx smirking to himself when he though how much the boy looked like his father.

"I heard he's as snide as his father." Remus smirked.

"Makes perfect sense with a mother like Narcissa." Onyx chuckled as they entered the great hall. He seated himself next to Remus at the faculty table, taking a sip of water from the goblet in front of him.

"There's Harry with Hermione and Ron." Remus whispered to him, pointing out the boy.

"Looks almost exactly like James." Onyx smiled.

"Onyx, Remus, so glad to add you to the professors here." McGonagall smiled as she sat next to the pair.

"It's very nice to be back, Hogwarts always held some of my favorite memories." Onyx smiled graciously.

"Spotted Harry I see." she smiled.

"Yes, how is he doing in his classes?" Remus asked.

"Well, he seems to stay out of trouble unlike you two at that age." she chuckled looking over her glasses at the two. Remus and Onyx couldn't help but blush a little and chuckle to themselves, looking at their plates with great intrigue.

"I would like to welcome everyone to Hogwarts..." Dumbledore said as he took his place at his podium.

Onyx looked over his books as he stood in the middle of his room, thumbing through them as he began to start his lesson plan. He came to a stop when he noticed a picture of himself and Sirius holding each other next to the lake. A tear ran down his cheek when he remembered how happy he felt that day. He had moved in with James's family that summer, totally free of his family he felt freer that he ever had. After coming back to school he had few problems with Lucius, there was the occasional tense meeting in the hall, especially with Narcissa and Bellatrix but everything seemed to dissipate.

"You feel him everywhere now that you are back don't you?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I heard he broke free, any idea where he is?" Onyx asked hopefully.

"You would hear from him before me, I am surprised bars could separate you two." Remus chuckled.

"I hope he's okay, but then again he was always crafty." Onyx smirked, walking over to sit on his bed.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" his friend asked.

"More than a little, Harry is in my first class." Onyx sighed.

"Good luck, see you at lunch tomorrow." Remus smiled walking out.

Onyx wasn't sure how he was going to handle tomorrow, how he was going to handle Harry. He knew that he going to keep his relationship with Sirius quiet, walking up to the boy and declaring himself the lover of the man suspected of killing his parents was definitely a bad idea. He wanted to get to know the boy though and try to be there for him, he was so alone in this world and Onyx wanted more than anything to befriend him. A soft knock at the door stirred him out of his thoughts, opening it to find a snide as always looking Severus Snape.

"Can I help you Severus?" Onyx asked curtly, inviting him in.

"I just wanted to ask you if you had heard anything on Sirius's escape?" he asked, walking over to stand next to the desk.

"Oh yes, I'm hiding him in my trunk at the moment, I thought that once you had left we would have sweaty sex right there where you stand." Onyx glared at the man.

"People are going to start to question you on Sirius, your affair is well known." Snape said raising an eyebrow.

"Affair, Sirius was my love, when you say affair you make it sound like we were sneaking around." Onyx chuckled sitting back on his bed.

"Well I guess then you had an affair with Lucius Malfoy." Snape gloated, a twinkle appearing in his eye.

"Much like the relationship you wish you had, had with Lily." Onyx smirked, Severus's eyes hardening.

"Very well, good luck with your pupils." Snape said storming out, his robes flowing behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Snarky bastard ain't he lol? So there we go, I hope you all enjoyed the jump, I promise BIG things are going to happen ahead.**


	12. The Return

**I would like to thank everyone for the reviews, it seems I have quite the following and I would have never suspected so many people to like Onyx so much...but thanks again. This I really enjoyed writing this chapter and you will find a little more humor in this chapter, no its not slapstick but its a little cute.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Onyx pulled his dark hair back into a tight ponytail, making sure his midnight blue robes were straight before heading towards his classroom. Opening the door he found his students whispering to each other, obviously curious about the new teacher. With a smirk he walked to the front of the class, a hush falling over each row as he passed. Placing his book on his podium and looked out over the crowd, spotting Harry and his friends in the middle of his class.

"Welcome to Muggle Studies, I am Professor Lestrange but please call me Onyx." he smiled over his class.

"Is it true that your cousin is Bellatrix Lestrange?" Draco asked with a clever smirk on his face.

"Unfortunately yes, we went to school together as well. I also went to school with your mother and father and knew them QUITE well." Onyx smirked at the boy, watching with glee as the boys mouth snapped shut.

"So did you know my parents?" Harry asked curiously.

"Your father and I were great friends along with Professor Lupin, he took me in when my parents kicked me out." Onyx said to the boy, a smile appearing on his face.

"I don't know why we need to learn about muggles." Draco snorted.

"Because we share a world with them." Onyx answered as he walked to the front of his class.

"How was class today?" Remus asked from beside him.

"Please tell me what I saw in Lucius." Onyx chuckled before taking a drink of his wine.

"I suppose he was attractive, not to mention it was easy. Why do you ask, long day with the latest Malfoy spawn?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, he is a little clone of his father with a dash of Narcissa thrown in for good measure." Onyx sighed, glaring at the boy seated at the Slytherin table.

"What do you think of Harry?" Remus asked hoping to change the subject.

"He asked me if I knew his parents, I told him that both you and I were great friends of James." Onyx said moving his attention to the Gryffindor table. As he said this he noticed the boy getting up from his table and making his way to the front of the hall.

"Can I ask you a question, you two knew my parents correct?" Harry asked standing in front of the table before them.

"Yes, James was one of my best friends." Remus smiled proudly.

"Did the two of you know Sirius Black too?" Harry asked, Onyx felt that his stomach had just dropped and from the look on Remus's face he felt a similar pain.

"Yes, Sirius was also our friend." Onyx responded, before again taking a drink of his wine, this time to fight off dry mouth.

"Why is everyone so sure he is coming to kill me?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea Harry, really." Remus replied, sure that if Onyx opened his mouth he would go into a rant of Sirius's innocence and this wasn't the crowd for that.

"Thank you professors." Harry said before walking back to his table.

"Are the both of you alright, that must have been hard?" McGonagall asked from further down the table.

"Yes, I think I am going to go back to my room though." Onyx said through a forced smile.

"I'll come too." Remus said following.

"You didn't have to do that Moony." Onyx frowned as they walked through the imposing doors into the hall.

"I know how that had to effect you." Remus spoke just loud enough for his friend to hear.

"What about you, it can't have been pleasant for you either." Onyx sighed, looking over at his friend.

"No, but I wasn't his lover." Remus almost whispered. Onyx could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, wiping them on his sleeve before anyone could see.

"I'm used to it, my family disowned me and now my lover is on the most wanted. Being looked down upon is nothing new for me Remus and at the end of the day I'll still be alive." Onyx said trying to act cool as the walked into Onyx's room. Both of them suddenly stopped in their tracks, completely in shock as they saw the scroll laying on Onyx's bed. Walking up to it silently they carefully unrolled it, finding a short note signed with a paw print.

Meet me in the shack at midnight.

Padfoot

Onyx could feel his heart racing, looking over at his friend frantically before rushing over and slamming the door shut. Rushing to his wardrobe he changed into a pair of jeans and a old sweater, something Sirius had given him before everything seemed to change.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked.

"What do you think I'm doing, we are going to the shack tonight." Onyx announced, looking at Remus like he was totally insane.

"I know that but we still have another 4 hours to wait." Remus chuckled at Onyx's eagerness.

"Oh, we do don't we." Onyx said falling back into a chair laughing.

"I suppose we could go early, but lets make sure we don't make a stir." Remus said still chuckling. After lending Remus some more comfortable clothes the pair left the castle, telling anyone that questioned them that they were just going to Hogsmeade for a drink if asked. Once outside the willow they checked for anyone trailing them before ducking into the passage, following the path they have taken so many times before.

"Do you think he's here?" Remus whispered looking around.

"I have no idea." Onyx shrugged before opening the door, gasping when he spotted Sirius sitting against the wall.

"Oh love." Onyx whimpered, tears in his eyes as he rushed to his lover.

"I thought I said midnight, is it that late already?" Sirius asked confused as he was pulled into Onyx's arms.

"No but he wasn't about to wait." Remus smirked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So a sort of cliffhanger but not really, so yeah lol. I know some of you might be shocked to see Sirius return so soon BUT i am going to have fun with it in the future. Again, I would LOVE some feedback so don't be afraid to drop me some.**


	13. Late Night Snacks

**I know shocking huh, me updating so early but yeah, I am really on a roll with this story. I have to say I shocked myself again with what I did in this chappy, it may shock and gross out a few of you while it may make others squee with glee lol. Anyway, on to my story and remember I WANT REVIEWS lol.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Onyx sat there alone with Sirius, stroking the man's hair as he laid his head in his lap. Remus had gone back to the castle to get some food, both of them noticing how thin Sirius looked. As happy as Onyx was the way Sirius looked right now had him worried, when he looked in his eyes he didn't see the same man he fell in love with and that scared him.

"I did everything I could to get back to you love." Sirius whispered, snuggling closer his love.

"I know you did, it's going to be alright." Onyx frowned trying to soothe his lover.

"How can you say that, there are dementors everywhere and if I'm found its right back to that bloody hole." Sirius said frantically as he sat up, looking into Onyx eyes.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again love." Onyx said pulling the man in for a soft kiss.

"Here you go." Remus smiled walking in with a box of snacks.

"Where am I going to hide?" Sirius asked, looking back and fourth between the two.

"To bad we don't have James's cloak, we could sneak Sirius into the castle and he could stay in my room." Onyx sighed.

"You would just love that wouldn't you, but actually Harry has his father's cloak." Remus added, Onyx getting very nervous when both men turned to look at him.

"What?" Onyx asked confused.

"You sneak into the castle in your fox form and steal the cloak and then after we get Sirius inside the castle you sneak it back." Remus grinned.

"I don't know." Onyx answered biting his bottom lip.

"You can do it love, you were the quickest out of the five of us." Sirius almost pleaded looking deep into his lover's eyes.

"Okay, Remus you stay here and watch him till I get back." Onyx sighed getting up, kissing his love before he morphed into a fox. Looking at the pair before he took off for the castle, running through the dark. He made it to the painting at the Gryffindor entrance quickly, staying back against a statue in wait till he saw a group of students enter. Rushing through the archway and through the common room he could feel his heart pounding, if this was for anyone other than Sirius he would have flatly refused, but with love in the picture there was no fighting it.

Up the dorm stairs and into Harry's room he happily found it empty, using his nose to smell out Harry's trunk. Popping open the clasp he grabbed the cloak and quickly closed it, scurrying under Harry's bed when he heard the boys coming up the stairs.

"Oi Harry, Professor Lestrange gives way to much homework." Ron whined laying on his bed.

"Ron you always think teachers give way to much homework." Harry chuckled climbing onto his bed.

"Well at least he's better than Snape, that guy lives to torture us." Ron shot back, Onyx really had to fight back the laughter from that one.

"I like him, he seems really nice." Harry smiled.

"Yeah, he doesn't seem to like Malfoy either so that's good." Ron agreed.

"What do you think of Professor Lupin?" Neville asked from his bed across the room.

"Other than his obsession with chocolate he seems pretty cool." Ron shrugged.

"Well I'm going to bed, night guys." Harry announced, snuggling into his blankets.

"Me too, night." Ron added. Once the lights were out Onyx lightened for the boys breathing to even out before he took off down the stairs, quickly ducking under a couch when he noticed a cat on the prowl. Great, he thought, just what he needed too. Luckily, however, the cat seemed to be greatly interested in a rat that was perched on top of a bookcase looking around with great interest. He cringed as he watched the great fluffy cat leap at the shelves, the rat letting out a shrill squeak before running away. That was all Onyx needed and he was out the door and down the stairs. Once outside the castle he changed back, dusting himself off before rushing towards the willow.

"What took you." Remus asked him as he walked in.

"You try sneaking around the castle sometime." Onyx glared at his friend.

"By the way how did you know your way around the Gryffindor dorm so well that you could find Harry's room." Remus asked confused.

"You don't really believe that we kept our fun to just the shack do you." Sirius smirked at his friend, turning his gaze to look deep into his lover's eyes.

"I love you, now lets go so we can get you warm." Onyx smiled wrapping the cape around him.

"Okay so getting it back was much easier." Onyx chuckled walking back into his room, stopping to lean against the doorway when he saw Sirius looking at the picture of the two of them.

"I would have thought you would get rid of this or hide it with me in Azkaban." Sirius said running his fingers across the picture.

"Never, you mean to much to me." Onyx responded, walking across the room to wrap his arms around Sirius's waist.

"This all can't have been easy for you, everyone whispering behind your back while I was away." Sirius sighed, leaning his head back.

"Enough of that, we are going to get you cleaned up." Onyx smiled, taking Sirius's hand and leading him towards his bathroom. Turning on his shower he turned to the task of slowly undressing Sirius, taking the time to kiss each tattoo that come into view.

"I love you." Sirius smiled as Onyx undressed in front of him.

"I love you too." Onyx smiled, pulling Sirius under the hot spray. Kissing each other softly they slowly under the water, arms wrapped around the other tightly.

"That was so nice." Sirius smiled laying next to Onyx in bed.

"Yes it was, now get some sleep." Onyx smiled. Watching the man drift off to sleep on his chest Onyx began to wonder how he was going to sort this all out. Yes, Sirius was in his arms and everything seemed right with the world at the moment but he wondered what was going to happen after the school year was over? They could always go back to Grimauld but he was curious how always being on the run was going to be. Not that he wouldn't do it for Sirius, as far as he was concerned where Sirius went Onyx would follow but there would come a time that he knew even Sirius would get tired of hiding out.

Slipping out of bed he went to his desk, quite sure there was no way he would be sleeping tonight and opened his books to work on his assignments for future classes. That quickly bored him and he slipped on a robe, deciding a midnight snack sounded much better at the moment. Turning into the kitchen he stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Remus kissing Severus Snape passionately. He didn't know whether to be shocked or sickened, bordering on both at the moment.

"Oh bloody hell!" Onyx announced, smacking his forehead.

"Onyx, what are you doing here?" Remus asked shocked, pushing away from Severus.

"I wanted a midnight snack, it seems you are enjoying a nice snarky little tart." Onyx smirked leaning against the counter.

"Oh do shut up." Severus glared.

"Look, you two do whatever you want just please don't make me lose my lunch in the process." Onyx chuckled walking over and opening the refrigerator, taking a cheesecake back to his room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so I know some of you are ready to kill me but I have to admit the more I think about it the more I think Remus and Snape would make a good pair. Snape seems sooo damn kinky and to quote a friend, you don't think all those scratches on Severus are because of the warewolf thing do you lol?**


	14. Morning Visitor

**I know, shocking updating BOTH stories in one night!!! But anyways, I would like to thank Third Person Omniscient for the cute little icon she made me...it is sooooo adorable and I am placing it as my icon as soon as I am done here lol. As always COME ON PEOPLE, take a little time to review...pwease?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up Onyx couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he looked to his chest, taking in the sleeping Sirius. His mouth was open slightly, murmuring quietly in his sleep as he dreamed what Onyx took to be happy dreams. He slowly ran his fingers through the dark hair, resting his head back against the pillow to just enjoy the moment.

"Did you sleep as well as I did?" Sirius asked in his groggy tone.

"Better than I have in a LONG while love." Onyx sighed happily, his fingers still lost in the dark mass that was Sirius's hair.

"Do you really have to teach today, couldn't we just stay in bed and find new and exciting ways to entertain each other?" Sirius asked looking up at his love with a twinkle in his eye that Onyx hadn't seen in a long while.

"It doesn't take you much to get back to your old self does it?" Onyx chuckled.

"I've been in prison and now I am laying next to my very naked boyfriend, you do the math." Sirius grinned, leaning down and biting his boyfriend's nipple softly.

"You know how that affects me." Onyx groaned, tilting his head back into the pillow.

"Why do you think I'm doing it?" Sirius grinned, suddenly freezing when he heard a knock at the door.

"One second, go hide in the bathroom." Onyx said, whispering the last part. Once Sirius was safely hid, Onyx slipped on a robe and answered the door, growing confused when he found Lucius Malfoy on the other side.

"Hello Onyx." Lucius grinned.

"Lucius, what do I own the honor of this visit, and at such an early hour." Onyx asked pulling the robe tighter around him.

"I thought I would check in on how this all was affecting you, I mean the man you love on the run probably receiving the kiss of death as we speak." Lucius smirked walking past his former lover.

"I'm doing just fine Lucius, now if that is all you wanted to ask I do believe you have your answer and should be on your way." Onyx said motioning towards the open doorway.

"There is no reason for tough acts here, I am sure it is quite HARD on you at the moment." Lucius grinned walking towards him, dangerously close to Onyx who now realized what was really going on.

"So tired of Narcissa's charms already?" Onyx smirked with delight.

"What can I say, she did always pale in comparison to you." Lucius smiled, moving in closer.

"That does suck for you, sounds like you are rather hard up." Onyx smirked moving in closer, Lucius flushed as he felt the hot breath from Onyx's full lips dance across his skin.

"Yes it does." Lucius answered in a sultry tone.

"Then I do suggest you be on your way and continue your search cause you will DEFINITELY not find what you are looking for here." Onyx suddenly announce throwing the door open wider, looking at the white haired man with a smug satisfaction.

"I do believe you will change your mind." Lucius huffed walking out of the room.

"Yeah right." Onyx scoffed slamming the door and locking in, walking towards the bathroom. Inside he found Sirius sitting on the sink with a proud smile on his face, opening his arms for his boyfriend.

"I can't believe he actually came on to you." Sirius chuckled laying his head on Onyx's chest.

"I can, there are few things that hold his interest for long." Onyx chuckled, pulling Sirius in for a deep kiss.

"Professor Lestrange may I talk to you?" Harry yelled, chasing Onyx down the hall.

"Please call me Onyx, and what do you need Harry." he answered, smiling at the boy.

"I was curious how well you knew my parents?" Harry asked.

"I knew James quite well, he was a good man." Onyx smiled, watching Harry smile even wider as well.

"What was he like?" Harry asked as the continued their way down the hall.

"James was funny and sweet, not to mention head over heels for your mother, there was often not another thought in his head besides Lily." Onyx chuckled.

"What about my mother, what was she like?" Harry asked.

"Lily was incredibly kind, the nicest girl I ever knew." he answered back, stopping at the door in front of his classroom.

"Did you know Sirius Black?" Harry asked and there was that same sinking feeling in his stomach again.

"Yes I knew Sirius well too, but I do say you should get on to class before you get into trouble." Onyx said trying to cover.

"Okay Pro..Onyx, I'll see you tomorrow." Harry said rushing away. This was going to be a very interesting year, Onyx thought to himself, sure that if Sirius didn't get discovered in his room he would be lucky but quite sure that all the tension was going to turn his dark hair as white as Lucius's.

What was Lucius up to anyway, he thought as he walked to the front of his class, it empty this hour. Chewing on his pen he looked out his window, watching the younger students practice their broom skills, not noticing Remus walk into the room.

"I heard you had a visitor this morning." Remus said walking up behind him.

"Yes, the bloody weasel was at my door quite early." Onyx scoffed.

"What did he want?" Remus chuckled.

"Me it seems." Onyx sighed, turning to thumb through his books.

"Excuse me?" Remus coughed.

"Seems he was after a little poke and thought I was a prime candidate since Sirius is away at the moment." Onyx chuckled.

"He's got some nerve." Remus said walking over to sit on top of the desk in front of Onyx.

"You will discover that Lucius Malfoy is capable of anything when it comes to something he wants." Onyx said grabbing his temples as he felt a headache coming on, and the day had started off so nicely too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So yeah, whatcha think? Again I would like to thank Third Person Omniscient again for the cute little icon...can you tell I LURVE IT!!! **


	15. Cinnamon Maid

**Hey people, sorry about the wait on the next chapter its been a busy yet CALM weekend so far for me so I have been relaxing some. I would like to send a special thank you to Third Person Omniscient for making the wonderful banner for this story which can be found on my profile that I am IN LOVE WITH...the banner that is sorry...I likies boys lol. I would also like to warn people that this chapter is a little...steamier so you should hide your eyes if you are offended or frightened by sweaty man sex...cause when two men are in love and greased up like two hogs at a county fair...or Severus Snape's hair even...lol.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Onyx yawned as he opened his door, closing it quickly as he took in the spotless decor. Not a single thing was out of place and the musty scent that usually filled the room was now replaced by the smell of...cinnamon. Walking cautiously into the room he was even more shocked when Sirius walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but an apron, a feather duster in his hands.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Padfoot." Onyx asked confused.

"Hello love, have a nice day." Sirius smiled brightly, walking over to push Onyx's robes off his shoulders, leaving him in his old jeans and tee sweater.

"It was okay I guess, I take it you kept yourself busy today." Onyx smirked then felt his throat getting very dry as he watched Sirius turn and walk towards the bathroom.

"I had nothing to do so I decided to tidy up a bit." Sirius smiled walking back in, kissing his love softly on the lips.

"I get that but why the perky house wife outlook and the choice of outfit." Onyx laughed.

"I had no reason to get dressed after my shower really, that and I thought it would get a nice reaction out of you, which it seems to have done." Sirius smirked, his hand brushing against the front of Onyx's jeans.

"You are a horrible flirt love and you just don't play fair." Onyx whispered out before backing Sirius against the wall, his lips finding their way to Sirius's throat.

"You know just how to turn me to butter love." Sirius whimpered, wrapping his arms around Onyx's neck. He could hear the growls coming from Onyx's throat as he watched Onyx's jeans pool on the floor, gasping as he felt himself being lifted up. Sirius wrapped his legs tightly around Onyx's waist as whimpered out as he felt his love slide deep into him.

"God I love you." Onyx said huskily into his loves ear as his hips thrust upwards.

"You might want to invest in a turtleneck tomorrow." Remus chuckled, standing beside Onyx in the kitchen in the middle of the night.

"Yeah well you might want to shut the bloody hell up." Onyx chuckled, putting the finishing touches on the plate of food for Sirius. He had piled it full of mashed potatoes, sausages, rolls, and pork chops with the idea of getting some meat back onto Sirius's bones.

"I take it that your room smells of sex at the moment." Remus grinned, hopping up to sit on the counter next to him.

"Actually cinnamon sex, not a bad combination if you ask me." Onyx chuckled to himself. He could see the question forming on his friend's lips, his eyebrows beginning to knit together.

"Do I want to know?" Remus asked.

"Sirius has been on a cleaning kick since he's cooped up in the room all day." Onyx shrugged checking on the tea.

"Interesting." Remus said scratching his chin.

"No you can't sneak him to your room to tidy up." Onyx said turning to point at his friend.

"You are just no fun." Remus chuckled. Onyx bid his friend a good night before he retreated to his room, finding Sirius quietly reading a book.

"I brought you some food." Onyx smiled, pulling a chair over to sit across from Sirius.

"I couldn't possibly eat all that." Sirius scoffed, looking at the food piled high on the plate.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to try, you've lost a lot of weight love." Onyx sighed, reaching out to softly stroke Sirius's hair.

"Thank you for worrying about me but I'm fine." Sirius said softly kissing Onyx.

"Onyx, why exactly did Hitler invade Poland?" Hermione asked confused.

"Because he was a tyrannical leader who thought that Germany was the rightful ruler of the world." Onyx answered back.

"Sounds like he had a bloody good plan in mind." Draco chuckled, his friends joining in.

"Malfoy, that will be a 30 page paper on the downfall of Hitler and his Nazi regime on my desk tomorrow." Onyx announced suddenly, the look of shock on Draco's face was almost comical.

"That's impossible!" Draco argued.

"Not if you get to work on it directly after class, and make sure it is actually YOUR paper, I know quite a few anti-cheating charms." Onyx smirked at the boy.

"Blood traitor." Draco half whispered.

"Make it 60 pages, and if you continue I will start deducting points from your house." Onyx glared, his knuckles turning white as he gripped his podium. Class seemed to go by rather quickly after that and soon he dismissed his students, looking up to find Harry, Hermione, and Ron still seated.

"Why did Malfoy call you a blood traitor?" Hermione asked.

"The name Lestrange should make that question an easy answer." Onyx chuckled bitterly.

"Does that mean Bellatrix is your sister?" Ron asked.

"No, Bellatrix is my cousin-in-law, she married my cousin Rudolphus after I broke things off with her." Onyx answered, seeing the look of shock on the trio's faces.

"You were going to marry Bellatrix!" Hermione gasped.

"Well I didn't propose, my parents set it up when I was born. I had little to say in the matter and at that time I knew no differently." Onyx shrugged.

"What changed your mind?" Harry asked.

"Your father and his friends actually, they heard I was an animagus and wanted me to join their group. They were quite adamant about it actually, which annoyed Lucius to no end." Onyx chuckled.

"You were friends with Draco's father?" Hermione asked. Looking around before he gave a flick of his wand and shut and locked the door, deciding to open up what little he could.

"Draco's father and I were lovers, but I ended it when he asked me to get the dark mark with him." Onyx answered.

"And that's when my father came into the picture?" Harry asked.

"Around that time yes, he took me in after my family threw me out." Onyx smiled as he watched Harry fill with pride over the thought of his father.

"So you and Professor Lupin are best friends then or more?" Hermione asked.

"Remus! Bloody unlikely that we will ever be more than friends." Onyx laughed, leaning back into his chair.

"Oh, we just thought that with how close you two always are..." Hermione apologized.

"No, Remus and I just share many memories that Hogwarts has brought back." Onyx smiled.

"Why is it that no one will tell us anything about Sirius Black?" Harry suddenly asked.

"Sirius Black was one of your father's best friends, one of my best friends as well. The ministry believes that he is the one that gave your parents up to Voldemort the night they died." Onyx answered, becoming very somber as he looked intently at his desk.

"Is that what you believe?" Hermione asked.

"No, I don't at all but my opinions matter little to the ministry." Onyx said suddenly standing.

"Then why is it that everyone is sure that he is headed here?" Harry asked, standing and blocking Onyx's exit.

"People believe that he wants to finish the job and kill you but I believe that it is because he is your godfather." Onyx answered.

"He's my godfather?" Harry gasped.

"Actually Sirius, Remus, and I are all your godfathers but Sirius took it the most seriously and used to dote on you constantly." Onyx smiled at the memories. It all seemed to much for Harry, suddenly turning and leaving, Hermione and Ron quick on his heels. Onyx wanted to go after him as well but the rush of the students from his next class stopped him, hoping Harry would see the light as he went to his podium.

"YOU WHAT?" Remus almost screamed as he sat next to Sirius on the bed, watching Onyx pace the room.

"I told him almost everything, only leaving out that Sirius is my lover and we just knocked boots the previous night." Onyx rambled, his hands tangled in his hair.

"How did he react?" Sirius asked, trying desperately to calm his love down. He knew that if Onyx was pacing that he was desperately upset and it would either mean a night of little rest or time hugging the toilet.

"He seemed okay at first, he asked me my opinion of...that night and I told him that it couldn't have been you. I started droning on then about how much you loved him and doted on him all the time and then he just bolted." Onyx sighed, being pulled onto Sirius's lap where the man began to stroke his hair.

"Have you seen him today?" Sirius asked Remus.

"No, he doesn't have my class today." Remus shrugged.

"It will be fine love, this is a lot for the boy to take in at once." Sirius said trying to soothe his love. A knock stirred them all out of their own little world, shooting up suddenly sending Onyx to the floor with a hard thud.

"It's Harry can I come in?" asked the boy through the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YAY a cliffhanger again and I do lovers them sooooo much...okay so put down the steak knife...I promise I will write more very soon...if you kill me then the story will stop...yeah thats right put it away...good...oh did I mention I'm a little crazy lol. ANYWAY send me some reviews people, I would love to hear them.**


	16. Painful Memories

**Just a warning people, this chappy is a little more angsty than my previous chapters but HEY come on! It can't be full of the happy ALL THE TIME. As always I would like to thank my two cheerleaders and ask my readers to check out their stories. So go on, up there in the search bar enter Lillith Nocturne or Third Person Omniscient and bask in the glow that is their talent! I know, I know, I am sucking up because they are so good to me but SHUD UP I'm allowed lol.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"One second." Onyx yelled then began to rush Sirius and Remus into his bathroom.

"Why in bloody hell do I have to hide?" Remus demanded.

"Because Harry and his friends already think we are snogging and the last thing I want is to add to the rumors, now go." Onyx whispered, slamming the door shut on their faces before running over and letting Harry in.

"I'm sorry were you busy?" Harry asked worried.

"Just in the bathroom, what can I do for you Harry." Onyx smiled sitting at his desk.

"I'm having trouble wrapping my head around the thought of you and Lucius Malfoy." Harry chuckled.

"Well I was a bit different back then, the words heinous bitch comes to mind." Onyx smirked.

"I was so tempted to tell Draco earlier today when we got into a fight." Harry admitted, Onyx becoming very nervous.

"Please keep that under your hat, the last thing I want is to start a war with Lucius." Onyx said, and he was telling the truth. Lucius was easy to deal with when it came to come ons and horny advances but he was another thing entirely when it came to keeping secrets.

"Why didn't you get the mark?" Harry asked pulling him out of his own little world.

"I might have been raised being told that pure bloods were the only ones who should use magic but that doesn't mean I believed it. I saw how cruel my family could be and while it was easy to just ignore it death is something that you just can't ignore." Onyx sighed.

"I take it that Lucius didn't like that you refused the mark?" Harry asked.

"I don't remember Lucius reacting much to me saying no, just me losing it and telling him off." Onyx chuckled at the memory.

"Did you ever find another love?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I did." Onyx smiled, getting lost in memories.

"Who was it?" Harry asked with a smile as well.

"That's a story for another day." Onyx said getting up and shaking his head of the memory. Walking over he pulled a picture out of his bedside stand, handing it to Harry.

"Who is this?" Harry asked looking at a picture of five boys laughing.

"That would be the Marauders, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Onyx Lestrange, and Sirius Black." Onyx smirked.

"Why are you and Sirius standing so close...wait a minute...was he?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yes, Sirius was my love." Onyx sighed, tears running down his cheeks at the thought of the day Sirius was drug away from him.

**14 Years Prior**

Onyx and Sirius had bought a little flat in London and were happier than they had ever been. Sirius teased him horribly about how he loved to cook and clean for his love, quite happy in the action of taking care of the man he loved. However, it seemed that those happy times were meant to last.

"Onyx!" Sirius cried, Onyx freezing at the sadness he heard in that voice. He rushed down the stairs to find Sirius sitting against the front door, his face in his hands sobbing.

"Sirius, what is it?" Onyx asked frantically as he ran down the stairs.

"They're gone, they are bloody gone." the man wailed, tears running down his face freely.

"What, no they were in hiding no one knew?" Onyx gasped, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Peter told Voldemort." Sirius yelled, Onyx suddenly noticing the smell of cinder in the air.

"What happened Sirius, why are you covered in dirt?" Onyx asked worried.

"I found him, I found him on the street." Sirius said now turning quiet.

"You didn't, please say you didn't?" Onyx asked rushing to the crumpled man, taking his face in his hands and looking deep into his eyes.

"All they found was his finger." Sirius whispered and suddenly the door flew open and Aurors came rushing in, grabbing the love of his life by the arms and pulling him out the door.

"What are you doing, let him the go NOW!" Onyx screamed pulling out his wand. One of the Aurors quickly countered, his wand flying behind him, he was rushed and held down as he watched Sirius screaming and kicking, pulled into the street.

"ONYX! I LOVE YOU!" Sirius yelled before they pulled him into the back of a van.

**Present**

"After your parents were killed I never saw him again, he was locked up in Azkaban." Onyx said turning to face the window, drying his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I'm sorry." Harry said trying to comfort him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Harry." Onyx said turning around to pull the boy into a hug.

"Have you heard from him since his escape?" Harry asked. Onyx was so tempted at that moment, thinking it would be so easy to push everything out into the open but he still wasn't sure how Harry felt about Sirius and he wasn't going to lose him again.

"No." Onyx sighed.

"I'm going to go back to my room now, here's your picture back." Harry said trying to hand it back to him.

"You keep that, I suspect you don't have very many pictures left of your father and I want you to keep that one, please." Onyx smiled pushing it back into the boys hands.

"Thanks, goodnight." Harry smiled leaving. Onyx could only fall back onto the bed and sigh, he had just relived so many memories at the moment all he wanted to do was fall asleep. Pulling the blanket up around him and laid his head onto the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Do you think he's still out there?" Remus whispered, his head pressed against the door.

"I don't know, it's been two hours." Sirius whispered back, the door suddenly flying open, Onyx standing there his hair wild and his eyes half closed.

"BLOODY HELL! I forgot you two were in here." Onyx gasped, his eyes growing wide.

"You forgot us?" Remus fumed, pushing past his friend.

"I fell asleep, Harry asked me all about Sirius and I ended up reliving him being taken away and after that I was just drained, I'm sorry." Onyx said chasing after Remus apologizing.

"Bloody hell, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Remus yelled, walking out and slamming the door.

"I'm sorry love, do you forgive me?" Onyx pleaded with his boyfriend.

"Of course love, I know the toll those memories can take on a person." Sirius answered, pulling his love into his arms.

Every student in his class had a look of pure torture on their face as the frantically scribbled onto their test papers, their books floating over head to avoid temptation, well accept Hermione Granger who had finished her test long ago. He wasn't entirely sure but it seemed that the girl was looking at him suspiciously, which made sense when Onyx thought about it.

He was sure that after their discussion last night Harry had told his friends everything and being the smart girl that she was Onyx would definitely look suspicious to her. He let out a chuckle to himself, realizing that Sirius had rubbed off on him cause he found himself wanting to mess with her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**so whatcha think? COME ON AND REVIEW...pwease pretty pretty pwease you know you want to lol.**


	17. Handcuffs, Whips, and Bite Marks Oh My!

**I know this chappy is a little shorter than past chapters but its late and I'm tired so I decided to post what I have and go from there. Third Person Omniscient there is a part in the story just for you lol and I bet you can guess where. hehe I would looove to hear what you all think so please please please take the time to leave me some reviews.**

"So you think Hermione thinks something is up?" Remus asked as the sat in the kitchen making a midnight snack. It was beginning to become a ritual with them, Remus would fix something to eat after a dungeon romp and Onyx would fix something in the hopes of putting some weight on Sirius.

"She's a smart girl so I don't see why not, I just hope I can steer her towards a good conclusion." Onyx shrugged adding another layer of ham to the sandwich he was preparing.

"Any ideas how?" Remus asked.

"Not a clue, I figure I'll wing it. So how are you and the greasy one doing?" Onyx chuckled.

"I should have tried this earlier, you have no idea how amazing the sex is." Remus grinned.

"I would very much like to keep it that way, those something tells me handcuffs are involved." Onyx smirked.

"Blindfolds, whips, and bite marks too!" Remus grinned, Onyx shuddering.

"Did you miss what I just said?" Onyx asked, smacking the back of the werewolf's head.

"Consider it pay back for all the times I walked in on you and Sirius." Remus glared.

"I seem to remember a certain time, involving whipped topping and caramel sauce, that you didn't mind a ALL." Onyx grinned, Remus letting out a gulp and turning red.

"That was a one time thing." Remus babbled rather embarrassedly.

"Try not to bruise in any visible areas and have fun." Onyx smirked walking away, a evil grin on his face.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Miss Granger may I see you after class?" Onyx asked as he watched his students make a break for the door. The girl gave her friends a nervous smile before watching them leave, walking to the front of the class.

"What is it Onyx?" Hermione asked tugging at her hair a little.

"I was curious how the time turner was working for you?" Onyx smirked, a look of shock washing across the girls face.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"I've caught you fiddling with the necklace in class, that and I know that Dumbledore gives it to the brightest student." Onyx responded, beginning prepare for the next class.

"Did you wear it?" Hermione asked.

"No, I had enough on my plate. I know Harry told you about Sirius and me, I wanted to ease your worry and see if you had any questions?" Onyx asked suddenly, catching Hermione off guard.

"You told us that you didn't believe that he helped kill Harry's parents, how can you be so sure?" Hermione questioned, going straight for the jugular it seems.

"Because I was there after he found out, I was there to watch him crumple onto the floor and sob." Onyx replied, fighting off the urge to yell at the girl for vilifying the man he loved.

"How can I believe you?" Hermione said with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Do you really think Dumbledore would ask me to teach you if he thought I was out to get you?" he replied.

XXXXXXXXX

"So how did it go with her?" Sirius questioned as they laid in bed together, watching the sun slowly set.

"I think it went well, not entirely sure though." Onyx shrugged.

"How was your day other than that?" Sirius asked.

"Pretty good, no trouble with Malfoy so I'm happy." Onyx smiled, leaning down to kiss Sirius.

"What's up with Moony, he seems...giddy lately?" Sirius asked, running his hands up and down Onyx's smooth tight torso.

"It seems he's getting a little action." Onyx grinned, laughing when Sirius looked up at him with wide eyes.

"With who?" Sirius asked in an unbelieving tone.

"Severus." Onyx answered with a giggle.

"Bloody hell, Snivellus?" Sirius said still in shock.

"Yeah, seem's Remus has found his kinky side." Onyx smirked, Sirius's head snapping to stare at Onyx in shock.

"You're kidding me, I never would have guessed. I mean Remus kinky, how kinky are we talking?" Sirius suddenly asked.

"Handcuffs, whips, and bite marks." Onyx answered.

"Is that all, we easily have them beat." Sirius smiled proudly, snuggling deep into the bed.

"Yes love, you are a masterful lover." Onyx teased, patting Sirius's head playfully.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night." Sirius defiantly said, climbing on top of his love.

"You'll never hear me complain love." Onyx smiled, pulling Sirius in for a long lingering kiss.

**Sooooo...whatcha think? huh huh huh REVIEW PWEASE!! LOL, so yeah I have some big plans for the next chappy I just gotta devise how I am gonna do it lol. **


	18. I Solemnly Swear

**I wasn't entirely sure what to do with this chapter until my creative burst hit and WOWIE hehe I am very much happy with it. As always I am thankful for my reviewers and especially my cheerleaders Lillith Nocturne and Third Person Omniscient...who have amazing stories of their own. Check them out...because they are good and I SAID SO!! lol Anyways here is the chappy, remember to please tell me what you think.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Onyx sat quietly in his classroom looking over papers, most of his students were doing well accept Draco and his cronies which wasn't surprising. They might have been evil like Lucius but they luckily fell short of intelligence he possessed...or thought he did. He put that out of mind for the moment though, Dumbledore had asked him to wait in his classroom, it seemed one of the student's parents had ask to see him.

Standing, he went into his office, making sure he looked presentable before putting the essays into his leather satchel. He was a little nervous, Onyx wasn't sure how to handle parents at all. He just hoped they weren't there to complain, upset that their child wasn't getting good grades. This all came to a screeching halt as the doors suddenly slammed open, shaking Onyx from his thoughts. Looking up he gripped his podium tighter as Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy strolled into the room.

"Professor Lestrange, so good to see you again." Lucius smirked.

"I would say the same but we all know that I would be lying." Onyx replied smoothly.

"How fitting that they would have a blood traitor teaching muggle studies." Narcissa smiled, sitting on a desk in front of him.

"So what do I owe the honor of your presences?" Onyx asked through clenched teeth.

"Our son Draco said that you were giving him problems." Narcissa smirked.

"Personally I have trouble believing that Draco is Lucius's, how he could keep it up in your presence is beyond me." Onyx replied, eyeing the woman for cracks in her calm exterior, which after that comment were really showing.

"I suppose that after his trysts with you that I was a HAPPY change." Narcissa growled.

"Then why was it that he showed up in my room begging for my...company?" Onyx asked, turning his attention towards Lucius who was turning quite red.

"You lie!" Narcissa seethed, standing to point at Onyx.

"How immature of you Narcissa, we both know that only through the help of old man whiskey could Lucius ever find you attractive." Onyx smiled standing, grabbing his satchel.

"Where do you think you are going?" Lucius asked blocking his path.

"I'm leaving, I do believe we are done here." Onyx continued, brushing past Lucius. Walking out into the hallway he stopped when he heard Narcissa storm out, wand at the ready to everyone's horror including her son.

"Blood traitor, take that back or you will regret it!" Narcissa howled.

"Go back to the hole you crawled out of!" Onyx yelled, turning to pull his wand out. With the shout of expelliarmus Narcissa's wand went flying leaving her standing there shocked.

"Mother." Draco snapped, scolding his mother.

"You better listen to your son." Onyx called back as he walked away, pushing his way through the crowd that was forming.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe they came to your classroom." Sirius said as he paced the room, practically ready to climb the walls.

"I'm fine, Narcissa was never any threat." Onyx chuckled shrugging his shoulders. Reaching out he took his lover's hand and pulled him to the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"I just feel so cooped up all alone in this room all day, and with Narcissa attacking you I get worried and want to protect you." Sirius tried to explain, snuggling his face into his lover's neck. Closing his eyes and relaxed into the warmth that was the love of his life, placing soft kisses on the supple skin.

"I know you worry love but I will be fine, now what do you say we take a long hot bath and then climb into bed?" Onyx asked kissing Sirius's cheek lightly. As quickly as the bad funk had appeared it was gone and Sirius was dragging his lover towards the bathroom, the sparkle he loved to see returned in full force.

"Come on, I'll wash you back." Sirius smiled excitedly.

"And I'll wash everything else." Onyx grinned dropping his clothes.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Tell me, is there anything else you do rather than snog?" Onyx smirked, chopping some vegetables for a salad as Remus looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Yes, we...talk." Remus argued weakly.

"Pillow talk right, that would make it rather one sided with the ball gag and all." Onyx smirked, laughing when Remus stuck his tongue out at him.

"What about you and Sirius?" Remus suddenly exclaimed, thinking he had discovered a great argument.

"What about Sirius and me?" Onyx asked confused.

"You two shag like rabbits!" Remus explained.

"You are correct, there is no denying that we have a very active adventurous sex life but that's not what we base our relationship on." Onyx explained.

"You two are all over each other." Remus tried to counter.

"But when we are alone we really talk, deep talks. He's laid in my arms crying as he talked about Regulus, about how his mother treated him, Oi would I love to get some alone time with that woman." Onyx said, growling during the last statement.

"You two just have the perfect relationship huh." Remus huffed.

"No, I'm just saying that maybe you and Severus should try something beyond foreplay." Onyx tried to argue.

"I hate you when you are right." Remus pouted, pulling a chocolate bar from his pocket, nibbling it quietly.

"In all seriousness I think you and Severus could be good for each other, he's made you happy and maybe you can get him to wash that thing he calls hair." Onyx grinned finishing his salad and walking towards the door.

"And maybe you can train yours?" Remus teased back.

"I don't mind when he humps my leg." Onyx responded as he closed the door. Out in the hallway he ran into Harry Potter being scolded by Severus Snape, it seemed the professor was about ready to attack the boy.

"What do we have here?" Onyx asked, watching the relief wash across Harry's face.

"It seem's Mr. Potter was found outside his house after hours with what I believe to be a secret parchment." Snape explained in that same snarky tone. Onyx took the paper, recognizing it immediately and had to fight really hard from cackling into the night.

"I do believe that this is simply a piece of parchment designed to insult it's readers, but if you would really like more knowledge I will take this to the Defense teacher, I do believe you know where his room in." Onyx asked, Snape becoming incredibly uncomfortable.

"Of course." Snape agreed, turning to leave in his usual huff of billowing black cloak.

"Thank you professor." Harry sighed with relief.

"Tell me Harry, where did you get this?" Onyx asked.

"Fred and George, you know what it is?" Harry asked worried.

"Yes, it's a map." Onyx chuckled.

"Yeah, but it doesn't work." Harry sighed.

"Why do you say that?" Onyx asked confused.

"Cause it listed someone I know to be dead in this very hall a moment ago." Harry explained.

"Who?" Onyx asked more than a little curious.

"Peter Pettigrew." Harry replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**YAY cliffhanger...and you know how I love those lol yes I DO!! So yeah, anyways there ya go whatcha think? Remember people I love reviews so drop me a couple and I will love you forever and ever and if you read my cheerleaders stories maybe I'll give you a nummy cookie lol.**


	19. American History

**OKAY so I know I have been a little slow with my updates lately but I have had my fair share on my plate but you will all be happy to know that I should get back to my old pace pretty soon. ANYWAYS, here is the latest update people, I hope you all enjoy it and sorry to keep you waiting so long on that semi-cliff hanger but you know how I love my cliff-hangers. Once again...as well lol I would like to thank my cheerleaders and remind you all to be good little boys and girls and hop on over to Third Person Omniscient's and Lillith Nocturne's pages and do some reading they are superb writers and deserve all the reviews and praise they get!!**

* * *

"Peter, here in the castle?" Remus gasped as the three friends sat in Onyx's room.

"That's what the map said and the map is never wrong." Onyx sighed running his hands through his hair.

"How can that be, I killed him!" Sirius asked totally bewildered.

"If you didn't I bloody will!" Onyx growled, shooting off the bed and knocking his books off his desk.

"What are we going to do about this?" Remus asked.

"I didn't see anyone in that hallway so that means Peter is sticking to his animagus form." Onyx sighed sitting up on his desk.

"How are we going to track a rat?" Remus asked scratching his chin.

"Bloody fitting, the little wanker is the perfect rat." Onyx growled, scowling as he stared out the window.

"Love, we will figure this out." Sirius said walking over and taking his lover's hands.

"You are bloody right we will, that little fucker took you away from me and I will stop at nothing until I crush him." Onyx growled, his jaw set. Sirius wasn't sure wether to be amazed at Onyx's protectiveness over him or wether to be scared because he knew what Onyx Lestrange was like when he wanted to destroy someone. Sirius had seen it only a couple times in the past, it was like the old Onyx came out to play and Sirius really didn't care for it. The old Onyx was cold and calculated, years of being around Lucius and Narcissa, he could crush anyone easily.

"Love, Peter will get what is coming to him." Sirius soothed, running his hands across Onyx's cheeks, pulling his head to face him. Leaning in he kissed the tears away the were running down his lover's face and laid Onyx's head on his shoulder.

"Promise me you'll never leave me again." Onyx whimpered, clinging tightly to Sirius.

"Never ever." Sirius whispered, rocking back and fourth a little to soothe the man.

"You two need some alone time, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Remus said quietly as he crossed the room.

"Thank you." Sirius nodded kindly as he watched his friend leave. Shocking Onyx, Sirius picked him up, cradling the man in his arms before moving across the room and laying him on the bed. He carefully undressed him before undressing himself, climbing into bed and pulling the blankets up around them.

"I love you Sirius." Onyx sighed, snuggling into the man's chest.

"I love you too Onyx, I've been so worried about you." Sirius sighed, stroking the long raven hair of his lover.

"Why, I should be worried about you. I mean you are cooped up in this room all day alone, that can't feel good after being in Azkaban." Onyx argued.

"This is vacation compared to Azkaban." Sirius chuckled.

"I guess." Onyx agreed with a shrug of his shoulder, laying his head back down on Sirius's chest.

"You have to carry so much on your shoulders, the lover of the man that 'killed' the Potters, me hiding out in your room, not to mention the constant pressure of having such a sexy little tight ass." Sirius teased, laughing when Onyx lightly smacked his stomach.

"What is your fixation with my ass?" Onyx chuckled.

"It's so cute and tight, a major turn on." Sirius grinned, quiet happy in the fact that he changed the subject and brightened up his love.

"Well I will have you know that I find every inch of you sexy." Onyx purred running his hand down Sirius's tight body.

"Is that so?" Sirius grinned, his breath catching as Onyx wrapped his hand around his very hard member.

"That is very so." Onyx smirked kissing his way lower till he wrapped his soft red lips around Sirius's hard cock.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Feeling better?" Remus asked as he and Onyx stood in Onyx's classroom.

"After a night with Sirius I always feel better." Onyx smirked, Remus blushing a little at the innuendo.

"So when is Harry supposed to meet you here?" Remus asked, desperate to change the subject.

"His detention is after classes, I didn't want to but your boy toy insisted." Onyx grumbled.

"My boy toy?" Remus glared, smacking Onyx on top of the head with the rolled up newspaper in his hands.

"Okay, so your love muffin?" Onyx chuckled before yelping as Remus smacked him in the forehead.

"Do learn to shut the hell up." Remus glared at him.

"Off with you, go do your naughty dungeon inspired things." Onyx chuckled motioning him out of the room. Remus stuck his tongue out at his friend before he left, leaving Onyx to sit at his desk and try going over homework.

"Onyx?" Harry asked walking in.

"Come on in Harry, sorry about this but Severus insisted." Onyx sighed, pointing to a desk.

"You don't like professor Snape do you?" Harry asked sitting down.

"We just don't get along, our personalities clash." Onyx explained, trying to put it nicely.

"He is rather...snide." Harry agreed.

"True but there's no reason to be rude to him either." Onyx argued, hoping that he wouldn't further fuel Harry's dislike of Snape.

"Did you know him in school?" Harry asked.

"Kind of, we has some of the same classes but weren't friends." Onyx tried to explain, deciding to leave out the parts about Lily and Severus being best friends.

"So what's my punishment?" Harry sighed, pulling out some paper and a quill.

"You have to keep me company as I try to grade these papers." Onyx chuckled, skimming over Hermione Granger's paper on the secret police.

"That's all?" Harry asked confused.

"Would you rather I make you write lines or flog you?" Onyx asked with the raise of an eyebrow.

"No, but all the other teachers find something for us to do." Harry chuckled.

"I think it would be rather hypocritical of me." Onyx replied, writing a large 'A' on the top of Hermione's paper.

"How so, did you give Fred and George the map?" Harry asked confused.

"What does it say Harry?" Onyx asked tossing the map to Harry.

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Pomtail, and Prongs, purveyors of aids to magical mischief-makers, are proud to present the Marauders Map." Harry read aloud looking at Onyx.

"Those are the nicknames of the Marauders." Onyx explained.

"Really?" Harry smiled, almost proud.

"They came from our animagus forms, I was Pomtail because of the fox, your father Prongs for the stag, Pettigrew was Wormtail because of the rat, Padfoot was Sirius for the dog, and Remus was Moony for the wolf." Onyx explained, growing worried with how much he was leaving out. He didn't think it was right to tell people's personal details, especially when it came to talking about Remus being a werewolf, he knew parents would kick him to the curb as quick as they could.

"You guys snuck around the school?" Harry chuckled.

"Amongst other things." Onyx smirked.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I take it Mr. Potter served his detention?" Snape asked, meeting Onyx in the hallway before he went into his room.

"Yes, don't worry Snape." Onyx replied.

"Have you seen Remus around?" Severus asked, looking towards Onyx's door.

"No, last I saw he was in his classroom. Why do you ask Severus, plans tonight?" Onyx asked playfully batting his eyelashes.

"How droll of you." Severus sneered walking away with his usual flair. Onyx could only roll his eyes as he walked in, finding Sirius stretched out on his bed reading a book.

"These American's really elect some stupid people." Sirius stated, looking up from an American history book.

"Get a little bored?" Onyx chuckled, walking over to sit on Sirius's ass, running his hands down his back and massaging the tight muscles.

"Yeah but this is really interesting, I mean their leader ignored a major disease outbreak because it was affecting a group that he thought were morally wrong and they still don't allow gays to marry." Sirius practically ranted.

"I know love, that's why I will never live there." Onyx smirked kissing the back of Sirius's neck.

"Have you ever thought of us getting married?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, when the time is write I thought you and I would make things official." Onyx smiled.

"Planning to make an honest man out of me?" Sirius chuckled.

"Something like that." Onyx smiled.

* * *

**SOOOO...whatcha think huh huh huh? COME ON review...pwease pwease pwease? You know you wanna...yes you do...yes you do...yes you do lol. Anyways I am off to work on Unexpectedly people!!**


	20. Bedroom Suggestions

**So yeah, I had a LOT of fun with this chapter, it came so easily to me that I just couldn't write fast enough. I will warn you that this chapter get a little racy...which surprise no one that has read previous chapters lol. I dedicate this chappy to Third Person Omniscient lol and she will realize why when she gets to the part eluding to future happenings lol. So as always...read her stories and of course read Lillith Nocturne's stories cause they are like the super uber talented girls and deserve like a MILLION reviews lol...speaking of reviews HIT ME UP PEOPLE!!**

* * *

Onyx yawned and stretched in bed, smiling when he felt Sirius tighten his grip on his waist. Snuggling down deeper into the bed and decided to just stay in bed that morning, the weekend was in swing and as far as he was concerned the bed was the only place he wanted to be. Looking up to make sure his door was firmly locked he decided to be a little playful, letting his fingertips graze his loves nipples. He smiled at the response he got, Sirius letting out a deep groan and arching his body into Onyx's touch.

"That is how I would like to wake up every morning." Sirius sighed happily, laying his head on Onyx's chest.

"I am happy to oblige, how did you sleep love?" Onyx asked running his fingers through Sirius's hair.

"Like a log, but that had something to do with the fact that I was completely drained when I fell asleep." Sirius chuckled, pulling the blankets up tighter around them.

"If I remember correctly it was you that was chewing the buttons off my shirt." Onyx chuckled, giving Sirius's ass a playful squeeze.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sirius smiled playing innocent. Their fun, as usual, was cut short by someone knocking on the door. Onyx had a sinking suspicious as he called out, feeling no surprise when Remus answered back. Slipping on a robe he answered the door, finding a wild looking Remus panting, pushing his was inside.

"I know where Peter is!" Remus announced, falling into a nearby chair.

"How?" Sirius asked, sitting up at full attention.

"It all makes sense now, the finger, the hallway, how he got to Hogwarts." Remus continued to rant, ignoring his friends.

"Take a breath Moony, try to calm down." Sirius said as he slipped on his robe and tried to calm his friend down. Onyx on the other hand was preparing the offensive, making plans in his head of torture and death for the little rat boy.

"Ron's rat!" Remus suddenly declared causing everything to come to a stand still.

"His rat, how could that be?" Onyx asked, snapping out of his own little cyanide laced world.

"It's missing a toe, its lived for an unusually long time, and for the last couple days has been missing." Remus answered finally calming down.

"So care to tell me how exactly we get Ron's rat without causing a stir?" Sirius asked.

"The only way is to grab Ron while he has the rat...which might take a while since the damn thing is on the loose." Remus sighed.

"I will wait any amount of time as long as it means I get to crush that little bitch under my heel." Onyx growled, catching both men in the room off guard.

"Calm down love, he will get his." Sirius said walking over to gently kiss is love, bringing him back to his world.

"I'm sorry." Onyx blushed, resting his head on Sirius's shoulder.

"Shh, none of that." Sirius smiled pulling him close.

"How are you and Severus by the way?" Onyx asked, his head still resting on Sirius's shoulder.

"Fine, rather steamy as always." Remus smirked.

"I did notice that you had a little hitch in your step." Sirius smirked.

"Not me..." Remus started but then turned a deep red when he realize he had been caught.

"Oh so its Sevy that gets the ride of his life huh?" Onyx smirked, Remus turning a deeper red and launched a pillow at the two.

"Got to hell, both of you." Remus growled embarrassed.

"Oh please, like its that big of a deal or did you forget that night?" Sirius smirked, Remus becoming interested in the floor all of a sudden.

"No, that wasn't a night I will forget." Remus admitted with a small smile.

"A repeat could be fun with your new friend." Onyx admitted, sitting down.

"I agree." Sirius smirked, perching himself on his lover's lap.

"You two are horrible influences you now!" Remus declared.

"I do believe the gentleman protests to much." Onyx giggled playfully, his hand sliding down Sirius's stomach into his lovers pants. Remus was more than a little shocked by this display of boldness from his friends, watching his friends grope and kiss each other before him.

"I'll be going now." Remus gulped practically bolting out the door, Sirius and Onyx falling back onto the bed in laughter.

"We really are horrible aren't we?" Sirius smirked laying next to Onyx.

"All that tweed was about ready to explode I think." Onyx chuckled.

"Join me for a shower?" Sirius asked standing up.

"Try to stop me." Onyx smirked.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hello Harry, Hermione, Ron." Onyx smiled as he crossed path with the three in the library.

"Hello Onyx, preparing a lesson plan?" Hermione smiled as she looked at the piles of books in Onyx's arms.

"Oh no, these are just to read for fun." Onyx chuckled, setting the books down on a nearby desk.

"Oi, why read for fun?" Ron scoffed.

"Because I don't have my room scotch guarded and blood is murder to get out of clothes." Onyx smirked watching the young redhead gulp.

"Blimey!" Ron gasped.

"If you believe that then you really should pick up a book some time." Onyx chuckled picking up his books again and heading towards the front desk.

"Ever find that rat Ronald?" Hermione teased as he walked away.

"No, your cat probably ate him." Ron sneered, Onyx chuckling in delight at the thought of Peter's last moments in life being that of whiskers and the smell of tuna.

"We'll find him Ron." Harry tried to calm his friend.

Out in the hallways Onyx was not surprised to find most of the hallways empty, sure most of the students were in their houses or Hogsmeade enjoying themselves. Turning a corner he spotted Draco and his cronies giving Luna Lovegood a hard time, teasing her relentlessly about her earrings it seemed.

"I do believe that you should be on your way Malfoy." Onyx growled approaching the group.

"I'm okay Professor." Luna smiled graciously.

"These boys should still be back in their house, unless you would like to begin work on a new paper?" Onyx questioned with a broad smile.

"No Professor." Draco relented with an annoyed tone, turning with his friends to head towards the Slytherin house.

"Thank you Onyx." Luna smiled.

"No problem, have a good night Luna." Onyx smiled heading towards his room. Entering he smiled as he found Sirius facing the window at an easel, scratching away at the paper with a piece of charcoal.

"What are you drawing love?" Onyx smiled, walking over to kiss the back of his man's neck.

"Trying to sketch out the lake." Sirius smiled, setting the coal down and dusting off his hands.

"Looks good so far, I brought you some books." Onyx smiled, placing the pile on his desk.

"Oh cool, anything about pirates?" Sirius asked, Onyx letting out a laugh.

"Pirates?" he questioned.

"Yeah, swash buckling and so on." Sirius smiled, walking over to browse the pile.

"I don't believe so." Onyx chuckled.

"Damn, well I guess you will have to be my cabin boy then." Sirius smirked suddenly turning on his lover with that same fiery stare he knew so well. Onyx could only let out a surprised yelp before he was chased into the bathroom, Sirius at his heels.

* * *

**Sooooo yeah...whatcha think? I know lol I told you it got a little racy but I was feeling very playful tonight and I thought why the hell not and went for it. As always people don't forget to review!!**


	21. It Comes to This

**So yeah, I know this is a shorter chapter but yeah BIG things happen in this chappy so bear with me lol. As always I would like to thank all those that have reviewed me ESPECIALLY my two amazing super cheerleaders Lillith Nocturne and Third Person Omniscent cries you are the wind beneath my wings...hey a gay boy has to have his over dramatic gay moment every once and a while so there lol. Well again I would like to suggest people going to read anything by those two lovely girls and as always to hop to it and review me...pwease?**

* * *

"So did you have fun walking the plank last night?" Remus smirked as he sat next to Onyx eating breakfast in the great hall.

"Tell me did you have fun trying to clean the oil from Severus's hair out of your quilt." Onyx asked his friend.

"You really are a horrible person you realize." Remus growled under his breath.

"Any new plans on how to handle rat boy?" Onyx asked changing the subject.

"Maybe you can track him, I mean you did have a good nose in your animagus form." Remus answered.

"Why not, I'll get on it after breakfast." Onyx shrugged then stopped, his fork clattering to his plate when he spotted Ron holding his rat. He watched intently as the boy sat at the table with his friends, turning to Remus who was watching just as intently.

"Go back to my room and get Sirius, I'll track them." Onyx nodded as he watched the friends get up from their table and start out the door. Once out in the hallway a couple feet behind he changed his form letting his nose lead him. It didn't take long till the three were standing a few feet away from the willow, talking and laughing. He was quite sure that Sirius could easily follow his scent, it was now or never he thought as he jumped at the redhead.

"Oi, what the bloody hell!" Ron screamed as the fox grabbed his sleeve and pulled him into the passage, into the Shrieking Shack. Down the hallway and into the room he knew all to well he pushed the boy across the room and changed back into his normal form.

"Professor Lestrange!" Ron whimpered as Hermione and Harry rushed into the room.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" Harry demanded rushing to his friend. It was at that moment that Sirius and Remus bursted into the room, taking the three teens totally off guard.

"You lied to us, you've been helping him." Hermione demanded.

"Give us the rat Ron." Sirius demanded, Onyx and Remus noting his agitated he was becoming.

"Scabbards, why?" Ron whined pulling the musty thing tighter against him.

"Curious rat you have Ronald, how old is it?" Onyx asked.

"14 years." Ron responded confused.

"Rather long time for a rat, and its missing a toe isn't it?" Sirius yelled.

"So?" Ron asked.

"All they found of Pettigrew was a finger." Harry said finally figuring it out.

"Give us the rat." Onyx demanded grabbing the animal, yelping out when it bit him. It scurried away frantically, almost through a hole before Remus cast, changing Peter to his regular form.

"PETER!" Onyx howled lunging at the man.

"Remus, Sirius, Onyx, my old friends." Peter smiled falsely.

"Don't even try it." Sirius growled.

"Harry, so good to see you Harry, you look just like your father." Peter pleaded walking towards the boy.

"Don't you dare mention James in his presence." Onyx growled stepping between the two, relishing in the fear that spread across the smaller man's face.

"How could you give them up!" Sirius growled as the three men circled Peter.

"You have no idea what the dark lord is capable of." Peter cowered, sinking to the floor.

"I would have given my life to protect them!" Sirius snapped, advancing towards the scared man.

"I was your rat, your family pet!" Peter suddenly groveled scurrying across the floor to grip Ron.

"Get off him!" Harry growled pushing the man away.

"You won't get away this time." Onyx growled ready to cast.

"No!" Harry yelled stopping everything.

"He killed your parents Harry." Remus tried to reason.

"No, lets take him to the castle, from there the Dementors can have him." Harry sneered at the man who howled in agony. Remus grabbed one of Peter's arms while Sirius grabbed the other, Onyx following close behind with his wand ready.

"I'm sorry about all that." Hermione blushed as they walked back to the castle.

"It's okay." Onyx chuckled.

"So does this mean I can live with you?" Harry suddenly asked Sirius hopefully.

"Yes Harry, you can live with us." Sirius answered smiling back at Onyx.

"Oh, you don't mind either do you Onyx." Harry suddenly blushed, looking at Onyx hopefully.

"Of course Harry, I suspect you are quite tired of your aunt and uncle." Onyx chuckled, Harry nodding in agreement.

"I knew it." Severus said suddenly jumping out of the bushing ahead of them, becoming very confused at the sight of Peter Pettigrew.

"Yes you did Severus, and now kindly get out of the way." Sirius chuckled.

"Peter?" Severus asked confused.

"He's the one that turned over the Potters, we are taking him back to the castle." Onyx chuckled, Severus falling in step with the group.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Ready Harry?" Onyx asked walking up on the boy as he sat on his luggage outside the great hall.

"Yes, are you still sure you want me around. I mean with you and Sirius being separated for so long maybe you want some alone time." Harry asked worried.

"I'm sure, Sirius has went ahead to Grimauld and gotten everything ready to expect us. As for the wanting to be alone you do realize that Remus will be coming along as well." Onyx smiled shrinking Harry's luggage and dropping it into one of his pockets.

"Really?" Harry asked confused.

"Yep, come now." Onyx smiled leading on towards the train.

* * *

**OKAY so I know I didn't keep it cannon but COME ON I'm not the only one that things it should have been written like this. I don't know if you have noticed but yeah lol I am all for anything that keeps Sirius Black alive for he is SEXY BEAST!! Yeah...I watched Dracula last night and OMG Gary Oldman can drink my blood anytime he wants YES HE CAN. OH and for the David Thewlis lovers out there may I suggest a lovely movie called Total Eclipse starring David Thewlis and Leo Decaprio as gay lovers...yes it is SOOOO worth it...I mean you get to see David Thewlis naked on the floor wrestling around as well and play bottom boy to Leo...who is one sadistic top might I add. So yeah ANYWAYS I've rambled enough so you need to check out those movies and of course REVIEW ME!!**


	22. They Say It's a Beginning

**This is the last chapter of The Hunt...but fear not for I am continuing the story with my new story Domesticating the Dog which I will be posting the first chapter of after I post this chapter. As always I would like to thank those that have taken the time out of their lives to read my story and especially those who have reviewed. Of course it goes without saying that I am greatly in debt to my cheerleaders the wonderful Third Person Omniscient and Lillith Nocturne to whom this chapter is dedicated, without them helping me along the way I don't think I would have gotten as far as I did, so girls I tip my hat to you...and offer Remus Lupin and Sirius Black to you as slaves lol.**

* * *

Onyx sat staring out the window of his train car, watching patiently as the scenery rush past him. Across from him sat Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking amongst themselves, probably the latest gossip of Hogwarts. A small smile crept upon his lips as he watched them, remembering times he had spent with Sirius on the train to Hogwarts, laughing and talking with the rest of the Marauders, as well as fighting off Sirius's request for a car all to them selves.

"You don't mind Ron and I joining you for a couple days do you?" Hermione asked, she really was a proper girl.

"Not at all, you two are always welcome in Grimauld." Onyx smiled kindly.

"My mum is meeting us there isn't she?" Ron asked.

"I believe so." Onyx nodded, hiding his distaste for the over bearing Molly Weasley. He knew she meant well and all but there were days he wanted to drown her in her own dishwater.

"There you are." Remus smiled walking into the car, sitting next to Onyx who couldn't help but smirk and raise his eyebrow when he noticed the large mark forming on his friend's throat.

"I do believe you should be more careful Moony, I think you've bruised your neck." Onyx grinned, Remus slapping his hand over his neck as he began to pale.

"Um, Professor...your zipper is down as well." Harry blushed as he and the others children looked away. The pale began to disappear, being replaced by a darker and darker shade of red as Remus placed his stack of books on his lap.

"I forgot to after using the bathroom." Remus said still looking at Onyx whose eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"Do be careful next time, unless you need someone to come in and help you." Onyx smirked, turning to open a book and begin to read as Remus cursed him under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXX

With the train unloaded the five travelers began their trek to Grimauld, talking quietly amongst themselves as they traveled the busy London streets. They walked about, laughing as they talked about the students they had left behind, that was until Onyx came to a halt outside a London estate he knew all to well.

"Poms?" Remus asked turning to look at Onyx who stood before the huge iron gates. Looking up Remus noticed a highly ornate 'L' centered in the crown, and Remus pieced it all together easily.

"I never thought I would see this place again." Onyx almost whispered.

"They aren't there anymore, from what I hear this place has been vacant for a while." Remus replied standing beside him.

"Not surprising, Bellatrix on the run and my cousins would be fighting over it constantly since I'm not going to take it." Onyx sighed.

"What about your sister, I haven't heard you mention her often?" Remus asked quietly, he hoped he wasn't bringing up a sore subject as he knew family was for his friend.

"Athena ran off to Bulgaria to work with magical creatures far away from all things Lestrange, I can't say I blame her." Onyx half smiled.

"Heard from her lately?" Remus continued.

"Not for a while but she sends her owl every now and then." Onyx answered wistfully.

"Professors?" Hermione questioned.

"Sorry, onward." Onyx nodded turning back to the group.

* * *

**I know its an extremely short chapter but its really just to bring this story to a close and wet your appetite for the sequel...so of course REVIEW PEOPLE I wanna know what you think.**


End file.
